


【司千】Ride on Me

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	【司千】Ride on Me

00.

司是被一阵尖锐的饥饿感唤醒的。

睁开眼睛的时候千空就骑在他的小腹上，满屋子都是浓稠的甜味，满面潮红的Omega岔开两腿跨坐着，圆润的膝头抵着柔软床垫，一手扶着他的腹肌一手伸到背后，喉咙里断断续续地发出沙哑的低吟声。

“啊······嗯、哈啊······”

看上去千空已经自慰了有一会儿了，他的小腹上来自Omega后穴的淫液已经积攒出了一汪粘稠的小小湖泊，浓郁的甜味扑面而来，耳畔还在不停歇地响起粘液被挤压搅拌的咕唧声，伴着千空喑哑而饥渴的长吟，司几乎是瞬间就被激起了兴致。

“千空？”饥肠辘辘的狮子舔了舔嘴唇，低沉动听的声线拉回了已经在快感中沉浸得有些许忘我的Omega的神志。睁开那双略显迷茫的湿润的红眼睛，千空张了张嘴，手指仍旧塞在后穴里翻弄着，“司、哈啊······嗯！你这家伙······终于醒了。”

从大开的两股能隐约看到千空填塞在自己后穴中的三根手指，正弯曲起来抠挖着自己的前列腺，那里已经泥泞非常，过量的粘液顺着大腿根淌下来，把他的小腹和千空的整个下半身都涂抹上了一层淫靡的光泽。

坠下下颚的汗水迟钝地发着光，炙热的喘息声声入耳，千空大力地用手指操着自己，肩膀在每一次的快感刺激中颤抖，跳动，大腿根抽搐脚趾蜷缩，双腿一下下地夹紧司的腰，而司仅仅是看着，欣赏着睿智科学家难得一见的、不可多得的痴态。

“啊······啊！哈啊！呃······”

甜蜜的痛苦终于抵达高潮，千空全身夸张地大幅度痉挛了一下，脖颈拉长嘴巴张大，先是一声短促的尖叫，而后是不干不净粘连着的难耐呻吟，直挺挺杵在空气中的阴茎里一股一股地喷射出白液，最肆无忌惮的还是后穴，简直像是失禁了一般，泄洪似的涌出粘液，甚至是喷射到司的下体和小腹上，温暖、甜腻，边缘溢出的滴落到床单上，洇出深色的水痕。

饱饱地欣赏了一出活色生香的表演，司满面笑容地将手握上千空的胯，引导着Omega弯下腰来与他交换亲吻。似乎在已经迫不及待了一样，千空弯下腰来整个人趴在他身上，口唇急切地和他纠缠着，搜刮着Alpha口中津液，仿佛在沙漠中滴水未进地跋涉数日的可怜旅者。

这个吻持续了将近一分钟，直到上位的那个快要喘不上气才堪堪分开，看着涨红两颊呼呼直喘的千空，司爱怜地抹去他嘴角的银丝，柔声问：“开始多久了？”

“半个、小时之前······嗯——！”

数分钟的高潮并没有缓解Omega的饥渴太长时间，低着头忍过一波高潮的余韵，千空又一次将手指塞入空虚的生殖道，揉弄着自己的前列腺和肠壁，闷闷地发出鼻音和喘息，司不禁看的有些口干舌燥，大手揉捏几下饱满臀瓣，拳击手粗糙坚硬的手指就插了进去，随意地翻弄着软烂的边缘和湿粘的内部，水声更甚了，千空哆嗦了一下，又喷出一小股前液。

“怎么不叫醒我？”

司一边用手指继续取悦着Omega一边问，深红棕色的双眼微微垂着眼角，目光温柔，千空丝丝地吸着气，大腿根一阵阵痉挛，湿润的眼睛却别开了，腮帮子鼓起来一点，不说话了。

“嗯？千空，莫非是······”

没得到回应司也不恼，该说他很难对千空做的任何事生出反对意见，反倒是眯起眼睛笑的更开心了，手指冲着早已经熟悉的弱点部位大力按压过去，千空惊喘一声，前后又泻了一次，无力地紧紧扒在司身上，打寒噤一样发着抖。

“千空喜欢按照自己的节奏来？”司笑眯眯地继续揉弄后穴，咕啾咕啾的水声让千空从喉咙里发出羞耻的咕噜，“对着我的身体自慰会更有感觉吗？千空？”

“······闭嘴、笨蛋。”

百分之一百亿是被戳中了痛脚，白毛小猫恶狠狠地咬了一口男人的锁骨，下体在高潮后的数分钟内又兴奋起来，Omega的发情期就是如此不合理的东西，能将平日里做一次也嫌累的豆芽菜科学家的贫弱体力在性爱上延伸到无限接近于无数倍。

“哈哈，抱歉抱歉。”

对那副样子不觉可爱到不行，司笑着将千空的脸按进自己胸口，Omega的呼吸灼热、厚重而急促，与十几分钟前几乎没有改变，无论是他们中的谁都知道，已经开始的发情期如果不摄入信息素的话再多自慰也是无济于事，但这仅仅是对于未选定伴侣的Omega而言，更多的时候，石神千空与狮子王司都更乐意将发情期当作情趣一样的存在，好好地享受一番平日里没法达成的淋漓性爱。

在发情期结束之前他们往往会尝试很多姿势，很多play还有许许多多五花八门的道具，多数时候是为了满足司的癖好，如今仅仅只有千空一人在家的话发情期随便注射点抑制剂也就对付过去了，不是对性行为有什么抵触，就仅仅是没有特殊的情结而已，比起将时间花在安抚自己没完没了的性冲动上，把科学当作信仰的青年还是更乐意花精力在科研项目的推进上。

但是如果身边有司在的话，事情就不一样了。

虽然他很少亲口承认，但是司的确让他感觉到兴奋，完全可以称得上「完美」的肉体和容貌以及高超又花样繁多的技术是原因之一，但除此之外最重要的恐怕还是因为这个男人是狮子王司，像是出现在他面前的第一秒就自带着恒星般的引力，叫他不由自主就被吸引、捕获，意识到的时候已经没法再逃逸了。

虽然本来也没有那个打算就是了。

“嗯，偶尔改一改上下关系也不错？对吧，千空。”笑眯眯地轻拍着Omega红润的臀瓣，司将手指头抽了出来，肉穴虽然已经扩张充分但弹性十足，像是吃冰棒的小嘴一样吮着指节将粘液都刮回去，彻底离开时发出「啵」一声，像一个太用力的吻。

既然千空喜欢，那司向来是乐意纵容的。指腹粗糙，骨节坚硬的手指拨开柔软的臀肉，Alpha粗大勃起的阴茎在Omega的入口处暗示意味十足地滑动着，千空哼叫了一声，知道终于快要进入正题的青年闭着眼睛去捣床头柜的抽屉想要掏一把避孕套出来，被司捉住手拉回来，放到唇边吻了一下。

“这一次先不用了。”司笑着看进千空略带困惑的红眼睛里，千空目前还不打算养孩子，所以每次做必定会妥善防护措施，单纯依照合理性考量的话Omega吃药会更有效率，但司一向是不让他吃的，他总觉得药物之类，无论做的多么安全总会对身体有影响。

“千空只管动吧，按照自己喜欢的节奏来。”

黑发男人的笑容里充满了溺爱，像是一匹油光水滑的健壮黑马屈起前蹄委身于纤瘦的骑士，千空迟疑了片刻，随即便露出一个促狭的笑，绯红眼角向上挑起来一点，勾得Alpha心里像是蓬起了羽毛，酥痒、干燥。

“这可是你这家伙说的，那我可不客气了。”

千空把屁股抬起来了一点，扶着那直挺挺的一根慢慢地把腰压了下去，肉穴仿佛没有尽头的不知饕足的口，伴随着阵阵水声将滚烫的肉棒顺畅地完整地吞了进去，薄薄的腹部内质量惊人，千空仰着头浑身震颤，仿佛要就这么被融化在司给予的温度中，那是一种难以度量的深度和热意，以纯粹的爱为养料和薪柴，成长、燃烧，永远蓬勃，永远滚烫。

细碎的、受伤的小兽一样的呻吟从喉咙里崩落出来，千空披着汗湿的白发低着头适应刺激，司果然信守诺言，一动不动，只是后仰拉长脖颈，喉结滚动着发出阵阵轻吟——千空无意识的收缩夹的他实在太舒服了，没人能在这样的快感进攻下面不改色，灵长类最强也不行。

“嗯······哈啊······”

像是适应了，千空前后晃动着浅浅动了起来，像是在游乐园骑着摇摇马，Omega将屁股抬起来一点，又重重地钉进去，让硕大坚硬的龟头一遍遍地碾压自己敏感的前列腺，幅度不大但是刺激却持久绵长。Omega低着头，叫了一次又一次，柔韧双腿夹住司的侧腹磨蹭，小腿肚和下腹抽搐不止，没有几个来回，就又射在了司的腹肌上。

“呃啊······啊······”

这次一次柔和的小高潮，千空睁大眼睛失神了一会儿，他的后穴抽搐，发出潮湿的声音喊着要更多，千空伸手把落在嘴边的一缕额发拨回肩膀，又扶着司的腹肌改了姿势，让仍然坚硬颤动的阴茎直接滑进自己大开的生殖腔口。

“呃······！”

司也闭上眼睛皱紧眉头，最敏感的位置被暖湿的秘境整个包裹，所爱之人最隐秘的福地都向他全然敞开，光是心灵的满足感就快叫他射精。

“呼、怎么样？灵长类最强様？”千空勾着嘴角笑起来，他现在的神志这么清醒，真叫人怀疑刚才那些痴态到底是真是假，他抬起屁股，然后又猛地压低底盘，后穴抽搐，大腿根颤抖，“千空老师的技术啊。”

千空起初的动作很慢，渐渐的带了些狂野，汗湿打缕的秀发啪啪地爬打在同样汗涔涔的、瘦削的肩膀和锁骨上，和囊袋拍在屁股上的声音一起奏响了一出动听的二重奏。

司仰面躺在床垫上，白皙的肤色缓缓爬满了红晕，形状完美的薄嘴唇也张开了，控制不住地粗重地喘着气，深红棕色的狮目中映出千空嗔痴中带着兴味盎然的面孔。

忍不住抓紧床单，司觉得自己被物化了，被石神千空这个实质性的卓越骑手给彻底调教成了一匹驯良的种马，而此时此刻的他就在主人愈发密集而不留情面的鞭笞中身不由己又心甘情愿地加快着步伐，直到四蹄磨平，肺泡炸开也不被允许停下。

“啊······千空、千空······”

与绝大多数时刻截然不同的上下关系叫司脑中涌现出了一些昨日的回忆，他不是一个习惯于回望的人，至少在认识千空之前是如此，理由也很简单，谁也不会对不堪入目的风景流连忘返，但在认识了石神千空之后，一切都起了翻天覆地的变化。

Alpha叫Omega的名字，虔诚地像是朝拜圣灵的神龛，纤细的Omega下颚滚下汗水，他深深吸入一口腥咸的空气，俯下身去投入自己信徒敞开的怀抱。

他们接吻，然后迎来高潮。

Omega的后穴像是榨取精液的空杯，司揪紧了床单大口喘着气，才在酸麻的腰杆和颤抖的囊袋的威压中将强烈的射精感压制下去。看着满头热汗，半点不复平日里游刃有余样子的灵长类最强，千空满意地笑了。

“了不起，了不起，狮子王様真是了不起。”如果不是双手正捧着他的脸的话，兴许千空就要拍起巴掌来了。俯下身，千空张开嘴叼住了司的下嘴唇轻轻拉扯，司喘了一会儿，从满眼的雪白里回过神，也伸出舌头和他亲热起来，这种亲吻几乎没多少情色味道，更像是大型犬在和家猫互相舔毛。

像是舔着舔着就又玩起来了的猫狗一样，吃了一会儿嘴唇的司又开始咬起千空的鼻梁，嘴唇擦过Omega滚烫的面颊，把热气吹进敏感的耳蜗里，像个万圣节讨糖果的小男孩一样说：“那千空老师准备怎么奖励听话的学生？嗯？”

千空被他的语气逗得呋呋直笑，配上眼中还未完全褪去的痴意甚至带了点憨态可掬的味道。他一抬屁股，阴茎就从泥泞的甬道里滑出来，啪嗒一声拍在司的腿间又弹起来，仍然是硬涨涨的，经络遍布，因为久久不得疏解，甚至已经展露出一点狰狞的恶相。

千空手脚并用地向上爬，直到把自己安置进灵长类最强的宽阔臂弯里，他又低低地笑了几声  
捉了司另外一只空出来的手去摸自己的后穴，才刚刚高潮了没两分钟，那里就又抽搐起来。

“嗯······走吧，司，我们去浴室。”

一刻钟也忍耐不了没有东西在自己后穴中的感觉，千空边说话边又塞了根手指进去扣弄，口中发出沙哑的呻吟。

虽然平时都是一副白大褂黑项圈包的严严实实的样子，但是真正熟悉石神千空的人都知道他实际是个对待欲望非常坦率的人，既然选择了不靠抑制剂来度过发情期，就会彻底放任自己去享受性爱的快感，对最基本的生理需求感到羞耻甚至于影响自我评价是最不合理也是最畸形的，他才不会陷进那样的怪圈。

司扬起了眉毛，一同生活许久，他不可能不明白千空的意思，他们有多少美好回忆都是在浴室里制造的，能从千空嘴里听到这句话，约莫也就等于「随你喜欢的来吧」。

这可真是，让人兴奋。

托着千空的屁股，司从床上坐起来，赤着脚向浴室走去，一路上千空白皙的腿和脚晃荡着，流个没完没了的淫液顺着灵长类最强的足迹滴出一道的圆点子。

推开浴室门，打开暖灯，把千空安置在浴缸边缘上，一边放水一边听着千空自慰时的呻吟，司忽然说道：“千空，你还记得我们最初见面时候的事吗？”

怔了一下，千空的红眼睛抬起望了一会儿天花板，他的手指没停，花洒也遮盖不住的粘腻水声在浴室里回荡着，司看着那薄薄的，赤裸的身体侧面，和因为坐姿被挤压的更显丰满的屁股，觉得自己的下半身要爆炸了。

“呋呋，那当然是记得。”

千空收回视线，抖了几下肩膀，伸手撸动了几下司又硬又沉的家伙，回忆着这东西在自己身体里横冲直撞的感觉，Omega打了个哆嗦。

浴缸里放好了水，看到司拿出来的简易的灌肠器，千空与其说是配合地，不如说是迫不及待地踏进水中，双膝跪地两手搭在头向的沿上，腰部下塌，只把屁股向后送出去，双腿大开，从后往前还能看到兴奋着、颤抖着滴水的通红的肉茎。  
“是吗，我很高兴哦，千空。”

从浴池里吸满了水，司将软管的一头插入面前翕张着的肉孔，温暖的水流一股股地被注入体内，千空仰头发出既像是难耐的呻吟又像是舒适的喟叹的声音。

“那是、当然的吧！”

司开始挤压灌肠器，强劲的水流一波一波击打在敏感的内壁中，好似有人在他体内连续不断地高潮，千空浑身痉挛着，唾液从舌尖拉出长长的透明丝线，坠入水中。

“毕竟你这家伙、那时候可是······嗯！一副抛弃了整个世界的样子啊！”

那个一瞬间就把自己兴趣勾起来的，仿佛来自另外一个世界的眼神。

两年前的狮子王司的眼神。

01.

世界知名的格斗家要如何结识世界知名的科学家呢？答案是包罗万象的电视番组。

身为格斗家又碰巧生了一幅好相貌的司在最初崭露头角的时候就被如今的事务所相中，抛出了希望在赛季之外签约合作的橄榄枝。对于成为艺人暴露在众目睽睽之下成为公众人物，司原本并无兴趣，但运动员毕竟寿命短暂，而未来的痊愈，虽然不想承认，的确是遥遥无期的事情，为此在拳击之外寻求报酬丰厚的工作就成了不得不去考虑的待办事项。

好在老天爷在这些无关紧要的事情上对他总是慷慨非常，自己的脸，大概是看习惯了的缘故不会有任何感觉，但是似乎在世俗眼光下评价很高似的，自从签下了事务所，先是为杂志拍封面硬照的模特工作，曝光度渐渐增加后各种综艺节目和访谈的邀约也就接踵而至地来了。

踏入聚光灯下的浑浊世界两年有余，各种各样的事情自己也算是见过了不少。即便如此也还是会在保证最低限度的学业的情况下出席尽可能多的活动，理由也仅仅是为了钱而已，昼夜颠倒，甚至于通宵达旦都是稀松平常的事情。

繁忙的工作很多时候会让他忽视一些，又或许是大部分内心深处的声音，就只是会突然在某一个瞬间觉得大脑一片空白，进而是深深的无力感，每个人的人生中大概或多或少都会经历些这种时刻，明明没有什么天翻地覆的事情发生，自己却好像是一座地基塌陷的大厦，整个人都垮下去。

所以在第一眼见到千空的时候，司完全不觉得他们之间会在节目之外发展出什么像样关系，毕竟那个青年在他看来，和他完全就是相反的存在。  
那一次受邀出场的节目司还记忆犹新，一档面向全年龄的趣味科普节目，似乎是新拿到投资开始运行的一项企划，他去参加的也正是第一期的拍摄。

进了拍摄场地还是惯例地和经纪人一起去后台熟悉这一次要合作的同僚们，那个穿着白大褂的青年的时候正背对着他和也许是这次的一个小嘉宾的小女孩逗着玩，金发的可爱小姑娘被他逗的咯咯直笑，周遭的无论stuff还是受邀的艺人们看过去的也都是柔软的眼神。

那是一个很受欢迎的人。

司在心中默默想着，这时候那人忽然偏过脸，对着一旁的化妆师说了几句什么，白皙的脖颈在立领下露出了修长的一截，不多不少正好足够司瞥见那对比分明的黑色漆皮项圈。

是吗······Omega吗。

一个白皙、受欢迎的Omega，这便是狮子王司对于石神千空的第一印象。就如同无数受命运摆布的凡夫俗子一样，那时候的他也对即将发生在自己生命中的一切毫无知觉。

和石神千空的合作意料之外的愉快。

事先就拿到了台本的缘故，司对于节目的大致流程和自己负责的部分都有很清醒的认知，就像是大部分人在真正认识他之前都不知道的那样，世界知名的格斗家实际上也有着一个罕见的好使的脑子。

从很小的时候司就有察觉，自己和别人也许是有一点不一样的，能跟得上自己思维的人少之又少，天赋异禀之人往往也持有对等的骄傲。

他因为天性使然，仅仅是把这份卓越悄然地敛去了锋芒，但他也知道不是所有的人都甘愿像他这样。

他本以为全日本最有前途的青年科学家会表现的更······有架子一些。但是事实上虽然这位年轻的科学家行事作风的确非常我行我素，说话口吻也嚣张，但从那举手投足中司感觉到的却并非是目中无人，而仅仅是对自我的笃信。

坚信着努力的价值，坚信着世界的美好，从来不知放弃为何物，也没有品尝过真正的痛彻心扉与无能为力。

那个瞬间，司就认定了他们是截然不同的人。

但这也并不妨碍他去欣赏他，石神千空也确实担得起安在他身上的那些沉甸甸的头衔，他思维敏捷，讲述科学深入浅出妙趣横生，眼睛里时刻闪动着一种司早已经遗忘了的对某项事物发自内心的热爱，这样的人天生就充满着吸引力，节目录制的一整个下午，司总不自觉地把视线往他那里游移。

整场节目除去实验外也安排了很多能让其余嘉宾参与进来的游戏环节，轮到司的时候正好进行到词语接龙，本来习惯了适可而止的司却忍不住和年轻的科学家针锋相对到了主持人不得不找话题强行切入叫停的地步，从舞台上回到自己的位置的时候司感觉到有目光停留在自己的背上，只可能是一个人的，不由自主的，他将自己本就高大挺拔的脊背绷的更直了一点。

在司接手的所有节目通告里，不是每一次拍摄结束后都有庆功宴要参加的，不过这一次的投资方显然出手足够阔绰豪迈，预定的高级酒店包间宽敞、闪亮，陈设优雅，每口呼吸之间都是名贵香料的味道。

被告知了地点的艺人们都是各自搭车前去，自然有快有慢，司随着经纪人一起下车，走进酒店大厅乘上电梯，几分钟的等待后电梯门打开了，看到面前站着的人的一瞬间司愣了一下，石榴红的眼睛，白皙的皮肤，纤细的身材，是石神千空。

“哟。”先反应过来的是Omega，咧开嘴角露出一个和在舞台上如出一辙的笑容，他毫不忸怩地走进电梯里，这一层就是包厢的所在，司不知道为什么他还要特地下去一趟，也许是有东西遗落了，又或者是什么别的，但如今的他还没有立场随意询问。

“真巧啊，灵长类最强様。”

看到司木着，千空也不觉得不自在，只是又笑了一下，甚至拿话调侃他，他就是这么个人，也难怪谁都拿那种眼神看着他。

“嗯，今天的拍摄，非常感谢指教。”

司几乎是习惯性地展现出了一贯的笑脸，漂亮但是深处缺乏温度，肌肉动起来的瞬间司就在心中暗自懊恼，虽然只相处了不过几个小时，但石神千空是个多敏锐的人司心知肚明，果不其然Omega的眉头不易察觉地皱了一下，眼中微光一闪而过，司还想要说点什么，然而电梯外已经又聚集了其他乘客，他便只得作罢，冲青年点了点头转身走出去。

电梯门合上的瞬间他忍不住扭头看了一眼，两扇钢铁的缝隙中Omega低头看着手机屏幕，他眼线流畅的眼睑低垂着，显出一点难得的娴静意味，嘴角无意识地微微勾起来，饱满的唇肉在暖色的灯光下显出一种颇具质感的柔软。

猛然顿住脚步，司站在原地怔了一秒，才重新迈步朝着包厢走去。

宴会的主角在所有人都到齐后才姗姗来迟。

不需要经纪人的提点在场的所有人恐怕也都对那个男人有所耳闻，雄踞全球七成领土的航运霸主，资本遍布全球每一个角落的七海财阀现任总裁，七海龙水。

与许多人眼中对有钱人的刻板印象截然不同，七海龙水是个很有风度的男性Alpha，这一点即便不需要深入的交往也能察觉的到，身量高挑的男人一头金短发，目光灼灼似火，适当的锻炼和良好的饮食习惯塑造出的肉体包裹在剪裁合体的定制西装下，步履如飞稳健，几乎是一经进门，就收割了所有人的眼球。

风度和气场截然不同，也许这才应该是真正的有钱人也说不定。

但是与所有人在心里口中默默嘀咕的想法都不相同，司真正注意到的只有和龙水的管家站在对应一侧，龙水的右手边一起迈进包厢的另外一个熟悉的身影。

原来他特地跑下去是去接他的。司想到。

老实说，这并不难理解，这档节目最大的投资方就是七海财阀，石神千空因为节目主打的科普性质在日后也势必要成为串场常客，一个手握巨量资本的Alpha会为了取悦Omega做出什么样的事情来，司已经五花八门见过许多了。

但即便如此，还是不能阻止他在接下来的整场饭局中都食之无味。

那种感觉很难去形容，就仿佛是你以为自己找到了一汪清澈见底的湖泊，凑近了才发现不过是一个窄浅泥泞的小水坑。即便知道自己根本没资格对他人的选择指手画脚，司还是不可避免地感到有些许失落。

就好像那个在几个小时前断定他们不可能会在工作外有交情的人根本不是他一样。

“呋呋，觉得无聊吗？”

司愣了一下，白发的Omega就坐在他右手边托着腮饶有兴致地看他，司一时不知道回复些什么好，只好点点头，视线下意识地扫过一直被自己无视的宴会餐桌，他的经纪人正在不远处和同僚敬酒，七海龙水豪迈的笑声在包厢里回荡，混合着此起彼伏的杯碟碰撞的脆音，司微微皱起眉头。

“这些家伙说起话来就是没完没了，是吧。”千空也一副兴致缺缺的样子，就差把「不如回实验室做项目」几个字写在脸上，司忽然又噗嗤一声轻笑出来，千空抬起眼皮，看着他挑了一下眉毛。

“干嘛？怎么啦。”他嘴巴里嚼着从酒杯里滤出来的青橄榄，腮帮鼓起，声音带一点含混，司强迫自己把视线从那粘着稀薄酒液的亮晶晶的嘴唇上移开，看着千空的眼睛真诚地说：“嗯，还是和你一起玩词语接龙比较有趣。”

这次是千空愣了一下，随即嗤笑出声，“那可真是感激不尽。”

只属于他们两个人的沉默蔓延开来，一秒，两秒，三秒，千空曲起指节，柔软的压花桌布被他揉皱了一点点。他张开嘴巴看着司笑着说：“那，怎么样？要继续吗，在舞台上你我可没分出胜负呢。”

几乎是迫不及待地，司点点头，勾起嘴角，“那真是求之不得，请多指教，千空博士。”

方才的那些又消沉又矫情的想法轻易就被千空的三言两语一扫而空，人大概就是这么一种健忘又善变的动物，而在满空气的商业会谈，虚假的热情和空泛的恭维中挂着真实的笑容听一个只认识了几个小时的Omega兴致勃勃地谈论碳酸钙究竟有几种用途的灵长类最强，显然也没有超出行列。

然而在他没有注意到的角度，金发的男人冲他投来了意味深长的一瞥。

酒会一直持续到凌晨两点。

步入地下停车场的时候大半人都已东倒西歪，如果不是配有专门司机的话大抵所有人都要被扣上一张酒驾罚单，而后在第二天一早明晃晃地见报。

昏暗的光线中司理所应当冲着来时乘坐的专车走去，却被经纪人堆起满面的笑容转了个方向推到另一辆车旁边，末了眼中带着些调侃意味地拍了拍他的肩膀。司怔了一下，他熟悉那个神情，事务所需要他去做一些特殊的「工作」的时候往往就会给出那样的暗示。

司沉默了片刻，也挂起一个笑容，顺从地将经纪人送走，自己则打开了车门，本以为会看到哪个女艺人的面孔，却猝不及防和一对红宝石撞个正着。灵长类最强冻在原地，千空却自顾自把酒红色带深色斑点的领带解开了扔一边，看到司久久不动弹，轻哼了一声，拍了拍身边的座位道：“还在那儿站着干嘛？灵长类最强様，不铺红地毯你就不上我的车吗？”

到底是怎么把自己塞进车里安置在千空旁边，车子又是什么时候启动，要开到哪里去，司都完全没有头绪，等到终于回过神来的时候已经开出去很远，夜晚城市的斑斓霓虹映照在他瓷器一般细腻的面孔上，深邃五官投下的阴影被拉长又缩短。

从上车到现在他们一句话也没说，气氛沉默的叫人窒息，身边传来很轻的叹气的声音，司也不知道自己究竟在介意些什么，明明是在与事务所签约时就已经有了觉悟的事情——无论Alpha也好，Omega也好，或是最平淡无奇Beta也罢，在这里都是明码标价的商品。

他只是期待着，也许身边这个人会不一样。

“从刚才开始就一直是一幅吃了败仗的丧家犬的表情啊，你这家伙，不是生涯无败的吗？”

自己的脸色难看的那么明显吗？

司轻轻摇摇头，又勾起嘴角，“不，没什么，千空接下来想去哪里？旅馆吗？还是想要再去外面逛一会儿？”

虽然处理过不少这样的场合，但说实话走到这一步还是第一次，今晚的他也没有迂回曲折的心情，他的情绪早已经暴露了个彻底，索性直白地发问，为彼此都节省出时间。

千空诧异地睁大眼睛，好像司刚刚说出了什么特别不可理喻的话，他半张着嘴巴直勾勾地瞪了他好一会儿，突然抱住肚子爽快地爆发出一阵大笑：“噗！你这家伙，刚才一路上脑子里都在想这些离谱的东西吗？哈哈哈！”

司一时间也懵了，怔怔瞪了一会儿虾子一样蜷缩在后座上笑出眼泪的Omega，脑中信息缓慢地拼凑在一起，血色才慢慢爬上白皙脸颊。

“真是的，龙水那家伙到底在干什么啊······你的经纪人也没和你说清楚吗？呋呋呋。”

终于笑够了的青年直起腰拍了拍他的肩膀，眼中促狭之意毫不掩饰，“只是龙水那家伙征用了你坐的车而已，笨蛋。所以很抱歉，灵长类最强様，你就只能过来和我坐啦。”

要不是现在还在车里司估计早把脸捂住了，自己一个人生活至今，好像早就失去了自乱阵脚的权利，如今因为一个人鸡飞狗跳地动摇成这样，在几年来都是头一遭吧？

但是即便很尴尬，甚至想找个地缝钻进去，但司却意外的不觉得讨厌，甚至有种久违的如释重负的轻松。回过神来的时候他发现千空在看他，用的是那种观察玻璃烧瓶的眼神，好像他是什么什么神秘莫测的化学反应，而他正视图用他的聪明才智去剖析他、读懂他。

这是种很自以为是的傲慢，但千空的眼神却让司感受不到冒犯，就好像那份探究纯粹是为了他好，而不是出于想要满足自己的私欲。

“抱歉，千空，我不应该······”司的歉意情真意切，他的确对此感到很抱歉，他不该以自己浅薄的视角去揣度千空的为人，他们不过只认识了半天时间，几乎还是萍水相逢的陌生人。

“客套话就免了，司。”千空却干脆地打断了司的话，他桀桀地笑着，曲起食指指节一下一下地敲打在自己另一只手的手心里，他忽然眯起眼睛，双目红的像是清新的草莓。

“我现在改主意了，”他抬起下巴，慢条斯理舔了一下嘴唇，唾液刷在色泽浅淡形状却姣好的嘴唇上，刚刚冷静下来的司又一次直了目光。

Omega伸出一根手指，把衬里的领口扯开一点露出分明锁骨一线，冲着司挑了一下眉，就连那设计粗蠢的项圈都散发着致命的魅力。

“怎么样，要来吗？灵长类最强様。”

司听到自己喉结滚动的声音，他的理智咆哮着告诉他不应该答应，他也确实认同这个观点，但在他的内心深处，抛开了灵长类最强的头衔和狮子王未来的哥哥两重外壳的狮子王司，只用一个词就把自己推入了不可知的道路。

黑发少年先张了张嘴，又缓慢地点了点头道：“拜托了。”

“放轻松，灵长类最强様。”

很轻的笑声在灯光晦暗的卧室中回荡，白皙柔韧的Omega赤身裸体跨坐在盘腿的Alpha膝间，鲜润的红眸里流淌着意味不明的光芒，修长的双手游走过分明的肌肉线条，捧住骨相优美，面容华丽的脸孔，将轻柔的吻落在少年眉间。

半个小时前沉默的司机将他们送到这处僻静公寓后就利索地掉头离开了，刺眼车灯滑入无边的黑暗与寂静。玄关灯影昏黄，被全然笼罩在高大Alpha阴影中的Omega却显得悠然，一面将领带挂上鞋柜旁的衣帽架，一边偏过头来向司保证这个地方绝不会被狗仔拍到。

司不知道真正的社会人是否人人都这么从容，将带人回家过夜做的像是随手捡了一只猫狗。看着那线条精致，弧度优美的后颈和脊背线，司抿起嘴唇，胸中忽然就堵上一股不自在。

在赛场之外的司很少表现出竞争心，但此时此刻他却没法平静，只有用自己超然的臂力将千空直接抱进卧室按进床垫中，看到那双红眼睛里一闪而过的诧异才感到一丝可悲的满足。

但诧异也仅仅是一瞬间而已，千空很快就又笑起来，张开双臂一手搂住司的后颈，一手扯住司的黑发引导着他的嘴唇相遇，在品尝到那湿润的、柔软的、甜蜜的舌尖的时候，司忍不住在胸膛中发出一声喟叹，他对此觊觎已久，蝉联冠军不过是骄傲和义务，比不了他此时此刻万分之一满足。

这个想法冒出来的一瞬间，司就知道自己很难再夺回这场亲密行为的主导权了。

“起来！大猩猩！想把我压死吗？”千空桀桀笑着拍了拍他的后背，司不由自主地就顺从了，低下头盘着腿，透过浓密黑发看出来的视线简直像是一头温驯的大狗，将所有的凶暴和血性都掩藏在美丽的皮囊下，让人分不清究哪一面才是他的本性。

或许两者都是。

千空当着他的面开始脱衣服，白衬衣被甩到床脚下，司把他的每一个动作刻进脑海里，在千空抬起腿的时候帮他扯掉了外裤和底裤，等到Omega双腿一迈跨到他胯间的时候，浑身上下已经只剩了一根项圈。

如同色情小说拍卖行里走出来的什么主人公，千空轻轻抚摸着司的手背，引导着他帮自己把最后一点桎梏和遮蔽也拆除，Omega柔软熨贴的身体亲密无间地贴着Alpha因为说不出的紧张和兴奋而紧绷的肌肉，司一言不发，深红棕色的瞳孔彻底浓烈成深沉的墨黑。

司轻轻垂下眼睑，他们的嘴唇又粘到一起，舌头的纠缠和口腔内的舔舐让鼻腔和喉咙里泄出沉闷的喘息和细弱、甜蜜的哼叫，司将手插入千空蓬松温暖的发间，指尖已经能感受到头皮上汗水的潮湿。

他忽然把嘴唇松开，问道：“你和那个投资方也做过吗？”

千空有点缺氧，愣了一下才反应过来，紧接着挑起眉毛，回答道：“你觉得呢？”

没有理由，但司知道答案是肯定的，那股说不清道不明的拥堵感又回来了，他皱起眉头，微微眯起眼睛问道：“那你们在交往吗？”

这个问题很私人，由司来问毫无疑问很失礼，但千空只是从鼻腔中发出很轻的一声嗤笑，“爱情在你眼里就是那么简单的事？”

司一时怔住了，千空低下头笑到肩膀耸动，刚刚凝固的氛围眨眼间又开始流转，司无奈，在这个人面前他总是讨不到好处。

但千空却不给他整理心情的时间，飞快地凑上来又咬了一下他的鼻梁，千空将一只手伸到背后，探入股间，Omega就是这点好，天赋异禀得根本不需要多余的润滑。

在摄像机前举起试管的手指揉了揉穴口周边，就毫不犹豫地插入，噗叽的水声一下发出来，把司吓了一跳，原来眼前这个人也不是他想象中那么从容。

Omega显然已经习惯了抚慰自己的身体，手指在肉穴中搅动抽插，喉咙中发出短促的、喑哑的低喘，司听的口干舌燥，张开嘴又想去吻他被咬的充血的嘴唇，千空却捉着他的手，引着他到了那一片淋漓的秘境，就像是他们相遇以来千空一直扮演的角色那样，他教他怎样进入他的身体，哪里才是正确的地方，怎样让他憋不住呻吟，怎样让他爱液泛滥。

司学的很快，千空抵达高潮时司的喘息几乎和Omega一样沉重，股间早已经勃起的性器沉重而滚烫，硬邦邦地顶着千空的大腿内侧，在一片狼藉的浓白中浅浅地、不易察觉地滑动。

“做得好，司······”千空眯着眼睛轻轻亲他，他的睫毛并不算很长，但眼线却很漂亮，眼角垂下来的时候锋芒毕露的意味就被敛去大半，只剩下温暖的、不掺杂质的关爱。

司忽然觉得眼角发热，为了掩饰他狠狠眨了几下眼皮。耳畔又传来很轻的笑声，千空低着头深深吸了口气，双手撑在床垫上，把丰满的下身抬起了一点，就着自己射出的精液，在司硬涨的东西上摩擦、滑动。

司听到自己喉咙中发出的一声嘶声，但是他还能表现的如何从容？千空滑腻的、沉甸甸的屁股就落在他的两腿间，臀瓣夹着他的阴茎，每次进出都带出淫秽的水声，千空勃起流水的阴茎戳在他的小腹上，他的阴茎蹭在Omega饥渴的肉穴外头，这是一种折磨人的欢愉，对他们二者而言都是。

喘息声逐渐急促，血液在血管中鼓噪沸腾，蒸腾出光泽迟钝的汗珠，滚落、溅跳在彼此泛光的肉体上。在又一次磨蹭过千空的臀肉后，司忽然猛的抓住了Omega的上臂，千空吃痛地皱了一下眉，精液自交合处喷溅出来，温温地流淌。千空眨了眨眼睛，脸上第二次出现了诧异的神色。

司神色尴尬，他动了动嘴唇：“其实我没这么······”

“嘘嘘，我知道我知道。”千空伸出手掌把他嘴捂住，眼中浮现的是与一个小时前坐在车后座上的时候如出一辙的忍俊不禁，他拍了拍司的脸，就像是在安慰一个小男孩。

千空从司的胯间挪开，他的阴茎还勃起着，前端止不住地向下滴着粘腻的液珠，司张了张嘴想要握住千空的手，Omega却已经轻盈地滑下了床沿，捡起了自己的衣服，冲着靠近门边的浴室走去，他还是什么也没穿，雪白的裸体上只有上臂上司留下的指印是鲜红的。质地浓稠、气味浓烈的精液在他的每一次迈步间，顺着流畅的大腿肌肉蜿蜒、滴落在木地板上。

在门口停下，千空回过头看着直勾勾盯着自己的司，笑着说道：“好多了。”

司一愣，千空接着说：“终于不是一副要么想杀人要么杀过人的表情了，现在好多了，灵长类最强様。”

“是个立派的池面了。”

说罢，不等司反应过来千空就钻进浴室，用脚后跟把门带上，留司愣在原地，在花洒的水声中被脑海中的想象困扰地扶住额头。

02.

漆皮沙袋发出「呲啦」一声响，司愣住了，俱乐部里其他正在训练的队员也都愣住了，尤其是正在他斜对角离他最近的百舌，眉毛简直要飞到天上去。

司顿了一会才环视一圈告诉所有人自己没事，有员工走上来帮他把沙袋重新换了一个，司把拳头举起来顶在自己下巴上，闭着眼睛深吸了一口气，才重新对着眼前的沙袋挥出重拳。

尽管知道是毫无必要的事情，司还是花了整整一个星期的时间去思考千空那几句话的意思，他们在那个突如其来的夜晚之后就各自道别，司醒过来的时候只看到客厅冰箱上千空给他留的便条，上头写着一串联系方式，还有一句叫他把桌子上的早饭好好吃掉的嘱咐。

Omega把他照顾成这样，实在是让司很不好意思再去感到失落。

一个上午的训练结束了，回到满是汗味和雄性荷尔蒙的更衣室的司拿起水杯喝了一口水，「千空是不是不喜欢这张脸？」这个念头冒出来的瞬间司心中就咯噔一下。

但是他后来分明又夸了他长得好看······

司皱了眉头，又陷入与自我的博弈，连百舌是什么时候凑到身边来的都毫无察觉。

“喂，司桑，最近碰到什么好事儿了嘛？”百舌塞给他一瓶运动饮料，司抬眉诧异地看了他一眼，百舌其人你很难去定义，他绝对不是世俗意义上的那种好青年，但只要你强过了他，你就能赢得他百分之一百二的尊重。

百舌私生活混乱是队内皆知的事情，司当然也知道，但也就仅仅是知道而已，他没有那个闲工夫也没有那个精力去对无关的人的生活方式评头论足，但是不可否认的是，百舌对于如何搞定Omega的确很有一手。

百舌看向他的眼神里带着微妙的调侃意味，也许是他的直觉，又或许是他的鼻子真有那么灵敏，司觉得他恐怕已经把他心不在焉的理由猜了个八九不离十。

“喂喂司桑别不说话嘛，在赛场上我虽然肯定是敌不过你，不过其他的事情说不定还是可以说说看的嘛。”黑猎豹一样的百舌笑起来也像是大猫露齿，有那么一瞬间司真的想向他请教请教，但这个愚蠢的想法在产生的同时就被司掩埋了。

“不用了，谢谢你，百舌。”司站起来拍了拍百舌的肩膀，今天下午没有其他安排，通常司会选择去探望未来或是温习功课——他总还是要把最低程度的学业修完。

“欸——真是不留情面啊，司桑，太无聊了！”

面对百舌轻浮的抱怨，司也只是不在乎地摇摇头。他是世界知名的灵长类最强，是被事务所一眼相中的摇钱树，如果他愿意他可以得到比百舌多得多的Omega的青睐，但是那不是他想要的。  
他只想要那一个，最特别的那一个。

而现在他甚至连发个消息给他都要犹豫上整整一个星期。

说到底是他不明白他们现在到底算是什么样的关系，没错，他们的确是坦诚相见过一次，他甚至把自己的手指插进了千空的生殖道里，那触感他大概一辈子忘不掉，但是他只是，只是不明白这对于千空而言是否也有对等的分量。

对于能因为一时兴起就把他带回家做一场的千空而言，灵长类最强的高中生，和他相差了整整七岁的狮子王司到底算是什么存在。

这就是为什么他每次都会打开对话框，输入几行又无奈地删除。他不知道该不该说，也不知道要说什么，做了之后还能当朋友吗？如果不是朋友的话，他们还有其他可能······

背着包快要走出训练场地的司的口袋里的手机突然震动了一下，司微微睁大眼睛，掏出手机解开锁屏。他的人际圈子并不宽广，除去队内的成员、教练就是事务所的经纪人和未来医院的电话，想着「大概是事务所临时有工作吧」的司点开收件箱，为那个备注名僵硬了表情。

千空：「今天下午空着吗？灵长类最强様？」  
司确认了三十秒才把背包往肩上一甩，回复：「嗯，今天下午正好没有安排。」

「那太好了，三点钟，这个地方到的了吧？」附件是一张导航图，红点标志着目标地点，如果现在就动身的话，他还可以先回公寓换掉这身行头。

闭上眼睛又睁开，司呼出一口气，笑着回复：「好，了解了，一定会准时到的。」

信息发送后很快被标为已读，千空也没有再多说什么，只干脆利落地回复一个了：「那样就好。」配上一个滚来滚去的小白猫的表情。

握着手机，司站在俱乐部走廊里傻笑了半天。

司赶到的时候千空已经等在那里了。

白色头发根根竖起的青年身边是显眼的一根指路标，他本人则双手插着口袋站在红色消火栓旁边，皮肤白的像是要溶解在没有云雾遮蔽的日光下，经常被经纪人叮嘱要注意皮肤的防晒和养护的司觉得Omega大抵都是这么天赋异禀又不自知的生物，从来没有害怕过曝晒、素颜上镜和年龄之类的人类公敌。

余光瞥见司过来了，千空抬起头转过身，干脆地竖起一只手冲他打了个招呼：“哟，司。”

他看上去对那天晚上的事一点也不在意，司不禁觉得松了一口气，同时又有些失落，这不太像他，但是千空总能引出他更真实的那一面。

司抿了一下嘴唇，上前一步：“嗯，抱歉千空，我来晚了。”

“没有啦，离三点还差637秒呢。”千空随口报出的数字让司愣了一下，但又一次，不等他整理好心情千空就又率先转过身沿着十字路口司面朝的方向转身迈步，司只得跟上他，不知道这个一时兴起又毫无征兆地把他约出来的人又给他准备了什么惊喜。

“可是，千空，我们要去哪里？”

并排站在红绿灯前，司偏过头问道，他看到千空已经把手从口袋里拿出来了，正察看着手机确认什么消息。那只手还和司记忆中一样白皙又漂亮，从见到千空的那一刻起就被暂时抛诸脑后的那一晚的回忆又涌上心头，就是这只手扶着他勃起的阴茎，揉弄、抚摸它，将它紧紧地嵌入他自己湿润的臀缝，用那青筋盘扎的柱身摩擦饥渴地抽搐的穴口······

司猛地抽了一口气，忙不迭把目光移开。

“······かさ、司？”

“嗯？是，怎么了千空？”

“真是的，不是你自己想知道目的地吗？”千空插着腰，用那种「搞什么」的眼神看着他，但是紧接着又像是顿悟一般睁大眼睛，对着司说道：“这次的目的地里可没有宾馆啊！”

司滞了一下。

“······我也一次都没提过那样的事吧！”

再一次，司意识到了自己大概永远没法在千空面前表现的完美又从容的事实。

“这里是······福利院？”

司仰头将面前的招牌读出来，眼中有些许困惑的神色。从约定的地点出发，穿一条马路，沿街区走过几百米，又拐过一个路口抵达的所在就是眼前的这片被圈起来的园区，门卫一左一右有两个，一个黑发一个金发，眸色是如出一辙的碧绿，司猜测他们大抵是对兄弟。

似乎早已经和千空熟稔了，黑发门卫痛快地放了行，司听到千空叫他们金狼银狼，便默默把这两个名字记在了心中。

“西瓜想要再见你一次。”走在通向福利院的短短的林荫小径上，千空突然说道，司愣了一下才在记忆中翻找出那个名字。

“是上次在节目里和你一起的那个小女孩吗？”一头金发相貌可爱的小女孩，第一眼就让司联想起了未来尚且健康的时候，他没想到她居然是福利院出身。不过仔细回想一下，那一天他也的确没有在片场见过貌似西瓜父母的人物，直到拍摄结束也还陪在西瓜身边的，真的只有千空而已。

“啊，就是她。嗤，该说不愧是池面吗？西瓜回来之后就一直和琉璃琥珀她们说你的事情。”Omega回过头来的侧脸脸颊有点鼓，就好像真在为这事愤愤不平一样，不过没几秒就又勾起嘴角，“抱歉了，司，为这种事突然把你叫出来。”

千空眼神沉静，伸手把眼前门拉开了，一瞬间呈现在司眼中的画面好像将他带回了幼稚园，活泼吵闹着的孩子和温柔看顾、指点着的金发的女性，司张了张嘴，一时也忘了对千空说什么没关系、是我的荣幸之类的客套话，几天前才见过面的小女孩在角落的一桌里听见了开门的响动，抬起头来看到司的一瞬间眼睛就亮起来，跳下凳子直直朝着他们跑过来。

“千空！司！”

带着向日葵一样的笑容，西瓜扑进早已经蹲下来张开双臂的千空怀里，白发青年桀桀怪笑着轻弹了一下她的脑门，问她最近过的怎样，又跟着琉璃新学了些什么。

简直就像是家长一样。

司为这个想法怔了一下，回过神来的时候只见西瓜仰着头双眼亮晶晶地看着他，而千空就蹲在旁边，双手伸向地面，一眨不眨地看他。

好像是在说他如果搞砸了就走着瞧一样。司在心里噗嗤一笑，也蹲下来，把西瓜的小手握住和她柔声说话。

大概因为是哥哥的缘故，司对于如何和小孩，尤其是小女孩相处颇为得心应手，不出几分钟就哄的西瓜咯咯直笑，直到吃饭的时间快到的时候才依依不舍和二人分手，回到琉璃身边。

“她很可爱。”司站起身发自内心地说，千空瞥了他一眼，神情理所当然中带着骄傲，“那是当然的吧。”

“千空是打算收养她吗？”司问道，千空的表情肉眼可见地凝固了一下，而后又松开。

“啊。”千空点点头，闲闲地垂下眼角，“但是现在还不行，单身Omega，法律上走不通。”他耸耸肩，“你也知道，除非我在哪里抓个Alpha过来结婚，否则没戏。”

“你的那个······赞助人也没办法？”千空诧异地抬起眉毛，司尽力维持泰然自若的表象，他不知道自己为什么要这么说，不，好吧，也许他知道，他的确是有一些嫉妒，嫉妒将来也许要和千空步入婚姻，领养西瓜的陌生Alpha，也嫉妒那个金发的，有风度也有实力的龙水。

千空半张开嘴巴凝视了他一会儿，眼中的诧异慢慢变作了笑意，又一次展现出了他在智商和情商上的过人之处，千空聪明地选择了跳过这个问题。

“我也是在这里被领养的。”把双手插回口袋，千空淡笑着说，目光落在贴满儿童涂鸦的暖色调壁纸上，石榴红中光芒流转，似乎是陷入回忆，“百夜那家伙，二十年前就是把我从这里领养回去的。”现在无论是福利院的负责人还是幼师都换了人选，唯一不变的是这每次踏进来都将他包裹的，令人怀念的氛围。

司一时间不知道说些什么好，但千空的表情里也并没有什么不甘或是悲伤的神色，告诉司他仅仅是想和他随便聊些话题罢了，只是碰巧在福利院里，碰巧想到了那些过去。

有那么一会儿他们谁也没再说话，仅仅只是有种和缓的宁静在空白中流动，司闭上眼睛，感到久违的舒适、安闲，就好像是从无休止的比赛和镜头里偷出了一小片光阴。

至此，司可以很肯定地说，他喜欢和千空待在一起，无论是做什么。

“西瓜很喜欢你。”千空突然说，把双手垫在脑后，司眨眨眼睛，鬼使神差地问了一句：“嗯，所以是为什么？”

“可能是随我吧。”

司像是被雷劈到一样定在原地，千空仰头无声大笑，转过身就冲大门走过去，反应过来的司迈开长腿奋起直追。

“千空！刚才的话！能再说一遍吗！”

“不知道！笨蛋！喂门要拉坏了！”

自从未来沉睡至今的六年时间，今天大概是最快乐的一天吧。

03.

身着赞助商寄来的新款式风衣，把一头长发扎成丸子的司站在百货大楼前百无聊赖地等待。

会出现在这里的原因也是因为事务所的所谓「特殊工作」，和最近新推的女艺人或是偶像一同行动，再故意被拍到，而后见报。身上多数时候还得套上赞助商的新款服饰，兼而达到给品牌做宣传的目的。

闭上眼睛，司在口罩下深深地呼出一口气。

如果要问自己喜不喜欢这样的工作，答案毫无疑问是否定的，与他所处的圈子大相径庭，他是个真实而正直的人，搭配上那过于完美的容貌，有时甚至叫人觉得他不像凡人。

但是生活所迫，他早已经学会了去忽视和掩埋许多东西，一部分的真实因为久经压迫，已经成了坏死的组织，只有在与千空相遇后，才一点点地鲜活起来，缓慢但切实。

自从上一次在福利院一同探望过西瓜后，他和千空的关系就突飞猛进，像是抽去了空气中若有似无的一层隔膜，变得无论什么时候，什么地点，只要看到了漂亮的、有意思的东西都会想要记录下来和对方分享，街边慵懒地晒太阳的流浪猫，一家不起眼但很精致的小酒吧，偶然品尝到的味道惊艳的拉面，花圃砖缝里顽强开出来的一朵小花。

也许喜欢一个人就是这样琐碎的事情，想要把所有的美好都传达、供奉到他脚下，甚至不求什么回报，司不知道这是否是傲慢的一种，但千空并没有任何一次对他说不，所以他也就不管不顾地继续肆无忌惮了下去。

约定好的时间已经过去了十几分钟，司心下稍微起了些无奈，满心都是想要早点结束工作的期盼。和千空的关系加深后也让他认识到了一些事情，比如人究竟是一种怎样双标又偏心的生物。此时此刻就是最好范例，如果他正在等的是某个白发红眼的青年的话，无论多久心中都会充满期待和兴奋的吧？

下次再有空闲的话，要不要邀请千空一起去其他地方呢？游乐园或是温泉旅馆之类的？

完全没有意识到这两者都不是适合单身Omega和Alpha发展纯洁的友谊的地方的司默默思索着，以至于有人站到了身边都没察觉。

“司？”有点迟疑的声音在耳畔响起，声线的熟悉让司一愣，瞬间清醒过来，抬起头时，那个与众不同的Omega似乎已经确定了自己的判断，又扯开嘴角清晰地打了个招呼：“哟，灵长类最强様。”

“千空，你怎么······”司张了张嘴，视线落在千空两手提着的两个大塑料袋上又明白过来，一直和百夜一起生活的千空在前者还在太空漫游的如今成了彻底的孤家寡人，日常生活几乎都是一个人解决，平日里如果没有需要外出的项目的话都是在实验室里吃住，东西常常是一次性买很久，这一次大概也是出来买补给的吧。

那两个袋子都塞的饱胀，看上去分量不轻，司对于千空的体力有多贫弱心知肚明，几乎是下意识的，他想要去把那两个袋子接过来，却被千空的问话打断。

“你在这儿干什么呢？大忙人。又有工作？”千空笑着说，今天天气很好，他的双眼一如既往闪闪发亮，司却一下梗住了，一股寒意窜上他的脊椎，一下扼住了他的喉咙。

就好像曾经因为乐不思蜀而被抛诸脑后的东西都一股脑的卷土重来，他这些日子以来自以为的改变都不过是一厢情愿。

不知道过了多久，也许只是一瞬间，但司却感觉像是过去了几年，他只听见自己苦笑着张开嘴，轻声说：“嗯，是工作。”

而后高大的Alpha上前一步，想要把千空手里的东西接过来，千空眨眨眼，“你不是有工作吗？”但却也没阻止司伸过来的手。

司笑着轻轻摇了摇头，“没关系的。”这么重的行李Omega不可能徒步运回去，一定是开了车过来的，这次给他安排好的合作对象至今还一点出现的迹象都没有，他想他就算离开一会儿大抵也没什么所谓，何况他已经等了这么久，就算是让对方等一等，也是合情合理的吧？

总而言之，他在千空的事上没什么原则好讲。

“千空把车停在地下停车场了吗？我送你过去吧？来，把东西给我吧。”

“那······”千空闻言笑了，但就在他伸出手之前一个陌生音色忽然由远及近传来。

二人皆是一愣，不约而同冲着声源方向投去视线，打扮可爱的女孩算是上气不接下气地赶过来，一站到司面前就忙不迭地道歉：“非常抱歉司桑！路上临时出了一点状况所以······实在是非常抱歉！”

她的声音很清晰，但司却满眼都是千空诧异地睁大眼睛的面孔，那种被揪住胃囊的感觉又回来了，即便是出道伊始面对比自己庞大数倍的对手也没有让他这么如芒在背。

“千空，我······”

“嘘嘘，我知道，工作对吧？”又一次，千空温和地笑了笑，让司觉得如果不是他两手都提着东西的话，自己的嘴巴应该早被那体温偏低的指尖捂住了。事实上，如果司没看错的话，Omega拎着塑料袋的手指的确紧了紧。

“那我就先撤了，工作加油啊，司。”

最后冲司笑了一下，千空在司怔然的注视下转过身朝着地下停车场的入口走去，不知道为什么，那司曾经亲手抚过的脊背此刻显得格外的单薄。  
是啊，千空就是这样的人······

司忘了如何眨眼，他想要迈步去追，然而身边女性一声疑惑的「司桑？」将他拉回现实，像是突然就从内部坍塌下去，他一下子就失去了所有追赶的动力。

“司桑，没问题吧？”身边大概是事务所预备新推荐的声优偶像一类吧，清亮的女声很好听，然而却没法浇灭司心中的焦躁分毫，他更想听的是另外一个有些低的，笑起来总带着反派意味的男声，即便在他面前司总是会尴尬，总是会吃瘪。

但是那让司觉得他可以做回自己，而是那个镜头前永远完美无暇的形象。千空说过喜欢他，那么，到底是喜欢他什么呢？这张脸吗？毕竟真正的自己什么的，他自己很多时候都已经找不到了。

但是，他是未来的哥哥。

他还是什么？灵长类最强的高中生，还有在综艺里频繁露脸的也许的男优后备役。为了唯一的家人的性命的延续，要考虑、要妥协的事情仍旧堆积如山，他永远不能把自己的欲求放在第一位。他不能把千空也卷入这一条没有光芒也没有尽头的长路。

“不，没什么。路上出了状况也是没办法的事了，嗯，没关系的，我们走吧。”

再一次挂上温和的笑容，司在女孩欲言又止的目光中轻轻挽起她的胳膊。没有什么大不了，不过是做出的无数次妥协的其中之一，连屈辱的感觉都麻木了，只剩下了沉默的死寂。

灵长类最强的他又是怎样一个任人摆布的木偶呢？如今的他已经很少去思考这样的问题了。空荡荡的脑海中只回荡着一个想法：他现在的表情，如果被千空看到的话，一定又会被吐槽像个杀人犯了。

从踏入百货大楼到迈上扶梯，司一直都有些心不在焉。

并不是说他就彻底沉浸到了自己的世界里去，他仍旧能听见周围窃窃私语的人声，谈论的多半是他和身边的人，女孩为了避免尴尬也会找些无关痛痒的话题来打破沉默，他也能够一一耐心而周全地应对，就只是在目光相遇的时候，你会觉得他哪里也没看，好像是整个世界都没有了值得去注视的东西。

扶梯升上最高点，原本一直在努力寻找话题的女孩突然停了下来，在司诧异的目光中硬是把两个人都拖到了一块看版旁稍微隐蔽的角落，大概是很用心画过裸妆的面孔神色肃然，女孩认真地看着司。

“司桑，很在意刚才那个人的吧？”

司愣了一下，这也就足够了，女孩叹了口气。  
“我知道，对司桑而言这样的工作就是强人所难，我们这样的女孩子的工作就是贩卖自己的青春和脸，司桑作为运动员，每次还要和我们绑在一起，被传出各种各样的绯闻，心里会反感我也是理解的。”

司张开嘴滞了好一会儿，“不，我并没有······”

“所以司桑！”女孩打断了他，又叹了口气，“虽然由我这种什么内情也不知道的外人来说也许很失礼，但是司桑和我们不一样的吧？你还有选择的权利，至少在我们看来是这样。”

没有必要非要事事遵从事务所，稍微试着反抗一下一没关系的吧？毕竟是灵长类最强的高中生啊。

“所以今天的工作就算了吧，司桑。”女孩笑着推了他一把，看了一眼电梯的方向，“快走吧司桑，今天人很多，这个时间停车场一定只有三层是有车位的！”

“但是你要怎么······”

“都说了放心了！”女孩已经开始直接把司往走廊的电梯的方向推，“我会全部推到司桑身上的，请放心去吧！”难得她也是灵长类最强的高中生的粉丝，就让她为偶像做点什么吧。

司怔了怔，忽然攥紧了拳头，进而又松开，摸了摸女孩的头，露出一个真心的笑容：“嗯，我知道了，谢谢你。”

已经忘了是从哪里听到的了，如果是去见喜欢的人的话，一定是跑着去的。

不知道能不能赶得上，也不知道千空究竟把车停在了哪里，也没有停下来发简讯的余裕，高大的Alpha连电梯也没有搭，直接从电梯另外一侧一般供清洁工和其他工人进出的楼梯上一股脑冲下去，就好像是一头在旷野逐猎的猫科动物，他一阵风一般地刮进地下三层，停车场内灯光晦暗，他听到自己心脏狂跳的声音。

所有的感官都被调动了起来，某处突然传来一声轿车解锁的声音，没有任何理由，司相信那就是千空。从辨认方位到突出重围只用了不到三十秒的时间，和那双石榴红的眼睛撞在一起的时候，千空正要把门打开，两个硕大塑料袋就堆在他脚下，他看上去很懵，也很可爱。

“······你这家伙、不是有工作吗！？”千空眼睛瞪的圆圆的，如果是从前司大概会为此得意，但现在他仅仅是一言不发地大步走过去，包括双眼在内的半张脸都隐没在阴影里。

“司？喂你干什么！”

司一把抓住千空的两条胳膊，力道绝对足够留下指印，千空嘶了一声，他想起那天晚上那个几乎什么都不懂，却处处透着执着的少年。

狮子的幼崽还真是一天一个样啊。

千空没来由的奇思妙想被司抬起头看过来的眼神打断，深深地看了他一眼，司吸了一口气。

“我喜欢你，千空。”

轻柔的、沉重的声音。

“你······”

“我说我喜欢你，千空。”司又重复了一遍，一样的语气和一样的神情，而且看上去还准备继续重复下去，像是从今以后就再也没有机会说了一样。

“司、”  
“我喜欢你，千空，不输给任何人。”不会输给龙水，不会输给西瓜，不会输给百夜。

“所以说——”

“千空，我······！”

司睁大了眼睛，落在嘴唇上的触感和味道都熟悉到让人觉得不可置信，是千空在吻他，抓着他长过了头的头发，抓着他高级风衣的前襟，睁着红的像是在燃烧的眸子吻他。

“······所以说，让人说话啊，笨蛋！”

桀桀笑着，千空拍了拍司的脸，他的声音有一点沙哑，让司不得不联想到其他地方去。

吐了一口气，千空抬起头，双手捧着司的脸，指尖轻轻摩挲着他的脸侧，他突然又笑了，“怎么样，灵长类最强様？”

他咧开嘴角，露出犬齿，“这次还愿不愿意上我的车呢？”

04.

视角回归当下。

世界拳王粗糙带着硬茧的手从后向前握着千空的阴茎，结实的小臂环着他过于细的腰，Omega的身上半点赘肉也没有，只有Alpha半小时前灌进去的水在肠道里积存着，将小腹撑起一个饱满的弧度，像是怀了身孕一般，在每一次司的指腹划过他敏感的小口，手掌揉搓过他的肉茎时，随着身体细碎的颤抖，轻轻地、颤颤巍巍地晃动，令司体内的血液鼓噪、沸腾。

视野中千空白皙的后颈就在他眼前，被情欲和水热蒸出了鲜润的粉色，像是熟透的桃子被剥去了剥皮，他忍不住把嘴唇贴上去，像是品尝糖果一样吸吮、啃咬，发出叫人脸红的声音。

“啊······哈啊”·····”被身体里的水和司的手折磨得心痒难耐，千空抽搐着后穴和大腿内侧，把腰一阵阵地向前挺去，摩擦在司的掌心中，祈求着早一秒将欲望解放。

“千空，已经想要去了吗？明明刚刚已经射过那么多次了。”司咬了咬千空的耳垂，另一只手顺着膨起的腹底滑下去，恶趣味地掂了掂Omega的阴囊，千空的阴茎涨得流水，后面也痒的受不了，扭过脸对着司的下巴磕就咬了下去。

千空没怎么嘴下留情，索性司也不在乎究竟有没有留下痕迹，倒不如说留下痕迹反而更好，有种他被千空拥有着的充实感，就像是他们做爱的大多数时候，司总是乐于去满足千空，比起按照自己喜欢的方式做，他总是更善于去观察怎样才能让千空更舒服，那里是千空喜欢被触碰的地方，哪里又或许可以进一步开发。

就像是灌肠，实际上并不是司特别的喜欢，只是偶然尝试过一次之后，他发现千空似乎在这一项上比其他游戏更为中意。

千空又在咬他了，半眯着的红润的眼睛里水波潋滟，几乎有种强硬的命令的意味，司轻笑一声，赶忙在千空咬他的鼻子之前加快了手上的动作，他早已经不是当初那个做爱还需要Omega手把手教的童子军了，脑子好使的人在任何事上学习力都很强，不出几分钟就让Omega粗喘着射出来，猩红的舌头掉出嘴外，晶莹的唾液拉着银丝，落在热气腾腾的水中。

高潮时的快感叫千空大睁着眼睛失神了一会，但没有几分钟就又摩擦着双腿兴奋起来，司的一条腿垫在千空臀下，就连那处感觉迟钝的皮肤都能察觉到Omega后穴的抽搐。

被灌进去的热水也随着千空身体的渐渐放松缓缓地溢出来，发情期到来前几天的食欲减退让千空身体里几乎什么也没有，流出来的液体里只混杂着旺盛分泌的爱液的芬芳，司塞了一根手指进去，精准地找到前列腺的位置按压，让千空雾气蒙蒙的双眼更加潮湿。分不清神志究竟是否还在线的Omega仰头发出呓语，在司用手指操了他十几分钟后又一次全身痉挛着射出来。

眼泪从早被打湿的眼角流下来，又被司爱怜地吻去，如果时间允许的话，这样漫长的的性爱他们可以持续几天几夜，即便司知道应该让千空至少休息几个小时，但是对千空的身体的欲求总是让他难以控制自己。

千空让他难以控制，也不需要控制自己。

从一开始就是，是千空邀请他，是千空先对他敞开了内在，是千空教会了他一切，是千空慢慢把他变回了一个有血肉的人。

他剥夺了他旧的生命，而后赐予他新生，司实在不知道应该怎么样才能阻止自己每一天都比前一天更喜欢他。

千空开始晃动屁股，用敏感的会阴摩擦司的大腿，他的整个下体几乎都在抽搐，喉咙里发出的声音近似呜咽——他是真的忍不住了。

他想让司进来，把他填满，占有他的整个生殖道和生殖腔，狂乱地操他，操的他合不拢腿，屁股里都是司的精液，甚至于一走路，别人就能看出来他是怎样被疯狂地掠夺过。

不是说他们在其他事情上不心有灵犀，但是在做爱这件事上，他们的脑电波的确格外的不谋而合。

司把千空的腰抬起来一点，龟头顶在穴口缓慢地插入，甬道吞吃阴茎发出下流的水声，千空大张着嘴巴，不成调子的呻吟串串崩落，整根都进去的时候他几乎是迫不及待地就开始摆动屁股和腰，让坚硬的龟头和粗大的柱身按摩自己的生殖腔和前列腺，在插入时再度勃起的阴茎又开始兴奋地滴水，司不知道那究竟是生殖腔里的爱液，还是被操的红肿的前列腺分泌出的前液。

“司、司······快点、笨蛋······”

千空在做爱的时候从不会羞赧于向司索取，在最初开始同居生活，二人一同经历的第一个发情期甚至叫司有些诧异，那对于快感的追逐带着一种无所顾忌的肆无忌惮，就仿佛他从不担心会因为一个操作不当，酿成对于Omega而言难以挽回的苦果。

“嘘嘘，我知道，千空，我知道。”这次轮到司去哄他了，Alpha粗大的阴茎无慈悲地在Omega弹性十足的紧致甬道里大开大合地操干起来，次次滑入敏感的生殖腔，碾过红肿的前列腺，带来近乎于疼痛的快感。千空像是在做着什么剧烈运动一样窒息一般喘着气，口中呻吟和浪叫毫不掩饰地一声高过一声，在几百下狂暴的抽插中，千空猛地抠住司环在他腰间的手臂，上气不接下气地射出来，高潮的甬道紧紧绞住Alpha的阴茎，司倒吸一口气，迅速将自己的东西抽出来，射了千空一屁股。

Omega跪爬在浴缸的浅水里，颤颤巍巍地喘气，下塌的腰把屁股的饱满更明显地衬托了出来，剥开的水蜜桃一样的两瓣圆臀中，司射出来的精液乱七八糟地附着着，顺着挺翘的弧度缓缓地流入股缝、会阴、两腿之间，最终坠入水中，溅起满是麝味的水花。

司几乎是立刻就又勃起了。

这次他粗暴地捉住千空那和他自己手腕差不多粗细的脚踝，将人一把拖过来按在身下，激起千空一声像是被扼住了喉咙一般的呻吟，但司知道他也不是真的不喜欢这样，总是用着那过于聪明的头脑编排、统御着周遭一切的科学家也喜欢偶尔品尝被绝对力量征服的感觉，那让他觉得新奇、有趣。

两条腿被分开架在司的腰间的时候千空只来得及抓住浴缸的边沿，在重心调整好之前内部就又一次被Alpha的阴茎胀满，仰头释出一声嘶哑的尖叫，千空直接就那么射了出来。

这是今天晚上第几次了？那种事情早就记不清了，脑子里回荡的只有司鼓胀囊袋拍在自己臀瓣上响亮的啪啪声。司两手抓着他的大腿，几乎要把他由内而外抻平，那双手实在是太大了以至于想要掌握他的下半身，都不用分精力去稳住他的腰。

这个姿势顶的千空快要吐出来，生殖腔和前列腺感觉也和自己的脑子一样快要坏掉，然而他却依旧积极地摆动着自己的腰，告诉着身后的Alpha：对，就是那里，再多顶顶那里吧。

与其说是他在挨司的操，不如说他在告诉司该怎样操他，在性爱上他是怎样一个高傲的女王啊，永远紧紧拴着自己马儿的缰绳，让他们在他的指挥下跑的更快、更稳、更尽兴。

司就是对这样淫荡的千空欲罢不能。

操干的节奏越是激烈，千空的反应越是高昂，到了最后几乎是随着司抽插的节奏前后晃动屁股，在司撞击来的时候深深地挤压臀瓣，将Alpha的阴茎牢牢锁在自己饥渴的甬道内。

司喜欢看到千空这副在自己给予的快感中沉沦的侧影，这让他觉得自己被需要，被承认。他们已经在一起将近两年，把对方里里外外每一寸都仔细探索过一遍，但司还是时不时会感到没来由的忧心，也许这也是爱一个人的甜蜜的痛苦的其中之一个部分，无论你们多么亲密，你都没法停止担心对方是否和自己感觉一致。

晦涩难言的情感突然涌上胸膛，司突然发力将千空的下半身抬起，腰部狠狠一顶，突入到一个前所未有的深度，千空被这毫无征兆的一下突袭刺激得直接哭了出来，前后都喷出淋漓的热液。

子宫潮吹的高潮前所未有的激烈，千空上半身体势直接崩塌跌进水中，瞬间的窒息感加上小腹、后穴处源源不断潮涌而至的快感，他颤颤巍巍地撑起双臂，水从他的脸上落下去，有几点朝露一样挂在他的睫毛上，他的鼻翼抽动了几下，眨了眨眼睛，浑圆的、晶莹剔透的泪滴就从石榴红的眼睛里一滴一滴，逐帧慢放一般坠落进浴缸中。

司腰眼一紧，又射了千空一屁股。

司深吸了一口气，把彻底软成面条的千空从水中抱起来，搂在自己怀里，刚刚经历了一场爽上天的高潮的千空的身体也暂时获得了短暂的满足，任由司一边用手指翻弄自己的小穴，一边把脸埋进自己的颈窝里，舔那香气浓郁的一小块腺体。  
千空还在哭，没有声音。只有眼泪滴滴答答地流，几乎每次发情期都会有那么一两次这样的时候，每到这时候司也几乎辨不清那究竟是纯粹的生理性的泪水还是千空真的在为什么事情伤心落泪。

每当这个时候，司往往也会受他感染，变得格外感性起来，他用牙齿轻轻掠过千空的腺体，在千空耳边低声喃喃道：“千空，你究竟是为什么喜欢我呢？”

这是他一直没有得到答案的问题，也是一直在意着的问题，千空从没有正面回答过他，这一次他本也没有期待着能得到答案，但千空却平静地眨了眨眼睛，说道：“因为狮子关在笼子里太可怜了。”

司瞪大了眼睛。

耳边仿佛骤然起了一阵白噪声，千空的面孔那么布澜不惊，那么安静，让司的大脑都有一瞬间的混乱，反应过来的时候他已经扳过了千空的身子，面对着Omega诧异地睁大的红眸。

有些话司考虑了很久，只缺一点勇气来点燃冲动，而千空刚刚的话碰巧是最后一根稻草。

司的嘴唇动了动，千空瞪大了眼睛。

05.

因为在回来的路上就接到了消息的缘故，所以在推开庄园客厅的大门，看到那个大摇大摆霸占了一整个沙发的Omega的时候，龙水连眉头都没有动一下。

带着意味不明的微笑，龙水把西装脱了，递给身后佛朗索瓦，纤细的女管家彬彬有礼地一低头便转身走了，去为这两只恐怕要促膝长谈一场的夜猫准备夜宵的小饼干。

仰面躺在沙发上的Omega脸上扣了一本书，听见有人回来了也不做任何反应，仿佛身在另外一个世界，正用脑电波和外星人做着交流。看到千空这副爱答不理人的样子，龙水也不恼，就只是走过去坐在了沙发面前摆着的茶几上，翘着腿笑容满面地看着装死的Omega。

半分钟过去了，千空把书扔开，像是弹簧拳套从盒子里把自己弹出来，他冲龙水抱怨道：“你傻笑什么，龙水。”

“哈哈，没什么，千空！只是看到你这样的人也会因为情感问题自暴自弃，实在是让我觉得非常有趣！”龙水哈哈大笑，不得不说千空这副难得吃瘪的样子极大地愉悦了他，他们从小到大认识超过十个年头，几乎从来没有什么东西是千空认真起来得不到的。

第一次看到这个家伙对某样东西想要却又不敢要，甚至于送到了自己手里还被追的落荒而逃什么的，他怎么能不高兴呢？

懒得反驳，千空抱着胳膊皱着脸，就那么看着龙水哈哈大笑，龙水笑了一会儿也笑够了，金发男人收敛了表情，只留下很淡的一点笑意浮在嘴角，他轻轻哼了一声，说道：“所以，千空，现在的情况就是，你一见钟情并且交往了两年的男朋友突然向你求婚了，你不知道怎么回复所以就直接跑到我这儿来了，对吗？”

千空又把书扣回了脸上。

龙水看了他一会儿，忽然说道：“千空，我不知道你为什么纠结，这不是很好吗？所有人都会祝福你们两个，你也终于可以领养西瓜，这不是最高的结局吗？”

石神千空这个谁也没胆量去驾驭的Omega终于也遇到了真心爱他的人，龙水是真的不太明白千空究竟在顾虑什么。

沉默一会儿，千空把书拿了下来，他眼尾低垂着，显得孤寂又失落：“龙水······你不知道，司那家伙是个、他是那种比谁都更想要完整的家庭的人，他跟我说过无数次我们的孩子如果出生了可能会长什么样，他从来没体验过正常的家庭氛围，所以他无论如何都想让自己的下一代不重蹈覆辙。”

千空伸出手盖住自己的脸抹了一把，眼睛里都是无奈和自嘲，“但是龙水，你知道的吧？只有这个我无论如何都回应不了他。”

龙水怔了一下，进而沉默下来，这是只有认识千空时间最久，关系最近的几个人才知道的一个秘密：表面看起来一切正常，只是稍显瘦弱的千空，实际是个有缺陷的Omega。

至于这到底是不是他当初被遗弃在福利院门口的原因已经不可考了，总之当时的福利院费尽心思把他从鬼门关里救了回来，也许是因为婴儿时期的九死一生给福利院全员都留下了不可磨灭的印象，他在长到五岁之前的人生里受到的照顾几乎称得上无微不至，后来遇到的养父也是个世间罕有的善良正直，可以说石神千空的人生，除去一具生而有缺陷的身体之外，一切都是可遇而不可求的最高配置。

而事实是，在遇到司之前千空也从未为自己没法像其他Omega一样生育下一代而伤神过，他已经有足够的人爱他，也有足够的人去爱，没有再多一点空间留给自怨自艾和愤世嫉俗。

可是也许真心爱一个人就是这么操蛋的事，能让世界上最自信的人也在某个瞬间自惭形秽。

司很完美，他的遗传基因也毫无疑问值得传下去，自己只不过是第一个主动接近他的Omega罢了，少年总是会对自己看过的第一部黄片里的主角有特殊的情结，他才二十岁，他还有很长的路可以走呢，而他，他的缺陷是一辈子的事情。

一直不发一言地听着千空自白的龙水忽然说：“千空，你知道我爱你吧？”

千空愣了一下皱起眉：“知道啊，我也爱你，怎么啦。”

他们当然是爱对方的，从小学时候在一场有奖金的化学竞赛上相逢开始，他们认识超过十个年头了，千空曾经连夜从城区赶到郊区别墅，给父母遭董事会陷害身亡的龙水作陪，龙水也曾在夺得绝对控股权的那一天送了千空一间崭新实验室，亲手把他写进股东名册里。

那个时候他们就爱对方了，只是不是那种意味的爱，就像是龙水也爱佛朗索瓦，千空也爱百夜，这些人他们都会爱一辈子，但是有些爱，你明知道会苦乐参半，会充满磨难，但你就是没法放弃，身不由己。

“千空，从我第一天认识你的那个时候起，我就觉得你真正的价值不在于性别。”龙水说。

千空呐呐地扫了他一眼，不以为意地答道：“我知道，你只是看中我在实验室里鼓捣的东西能让七海财阀股票涨多少个百分点。”

“哈哈，你这么说也没错。”龙水哈哈大笑，“但是即便是我也明白的道理，你觉得司会不明白吗？”  
千空愣了一下，龙水打了个响指：“我可不觉得司爱你会比我们爱你少多少，千空，我也不觉得能把你拴住的家伙会是那么浅薄的人。”

龙水看着千空的眼睛说，言下之意就是我觉得你真的只是想太多了，“所有人都觉得，你即便不是Omega，司也会一样喜欢你的。”

千空皱着眉头瞪了他一会儿，又转过身去猛地搓了搓脸，他也不是没情商的笨蛋，他聪明着呢，但一个人如果能完全控制自己的脑子，那他离机器人也就差一个LED灯的距离了。

沉默片刻，千空终于妥协似的叹了口气，“我知道了，让我考虑几天。”

龙水闻言也松了口气，和董事会的人周旋一天他也想尽早休息，可千空的下一句话就把他钉在原地，Omega从沙发上站起来，宣布道：“那我回二层了。”

“等等千空，你不打算回你的公寓？”龙水进门以来第一次觉得自己的笑容要维持不住了，千空古怪地扫了他一眼，“那是当然的吧？只有你这儿他找不来，放心，我白天都在工地盯那个新建的实验室的进度，碍不着你的。”

转过身挥了挥手，千空三两步迈上楼梯消失在走廊里，待到佛朗索瓦推开门的时候看到的就是一脸凝重的坐在茶几上的，自己一手带大的曾经的小少爷，现在的老爷。

环顾一周没见到Omega的影子，佛朗索瓦看了看龙水，又看了看二层走廊的方向，了然地把托盘放下了，“龙水少爷，鉴于千空已经就寝了，就请拜托您把他的份也解决掉吧。”

龙水的回答是笑了一声，然后把自己塞成了一只仓鼠。

06.

训练场里气氛凝重。

低气压的漩涡中心站着的是灵长类最强，超过两米的Alpha微微垂着头站着，胸膛起伏，面前挂着的沙袋几乎被打的爆炸开来，而这已经是司这一周以来打坏的第三个了。

至此，就算是再迟钝的人也该看出他的心情很糟糕了。一直在场外观察全员的教练见状也不再沉默，出面建议司先去更衣室休息一会儿，虽然原则上不管实力多强都不应该轻视基础训练，但司这个存在本来就已经足够破格。

权当是为了照顾其他队员的身心健康，司被请进了更衣室里坐冷板凳。对此司没什么意见，以他现在的心情水平，做什么都是一样的。

自从他在浴室里向千空求婚以来，他的Omega已经有将近一周没有回过家了。

司觉得自己陷入了和两年前刚刚遇到千空的时候一样的纠结状态，这不得不让他感觉挫败，就好像是这两年的相处所构建出来的他对他的一切了解都不过是表象，不过是一厢情愿，他依旧是那个能被千空一句话就戳破从容的少年人，而千空则是那颗他永远捉不住的星星。

更让人不爽的是，这次千空又躲去了龙水那。

他们交往两年，绝非没有吵架的时候，把Omega直接气的出走也发生过不止一次，但是多数时候千空只会钻回实验室或是和百夜一起住的公寓等等司能找到的地方，就只有那么唯一一次，千空直接跑去龙水家住了一星期，理由是司为了从科学手里夺回一点千空的注意力直接扣了他的电脑，把写到一半的论文整个付诸一炬。

换句话说，千空一旦搬到龙水那儿，言外之意就是他真的暂时不想看到司。

更衣室的门外隐隐约约传来队友切磋时的吼声和肉体击打沙袋，或是相互碰撞发出的闷响，平日里早听习惯的声音如今也显得惹人烦躁，司闭上眼睛，撑住自己的额头，叹了一口气。

并不是不能接受千空的拒绝，对于千空司拥有百分之一百亿的执着，他只是不知道自己究竟哪里做错了，让千空反应大到跑到龙水家去。

司叹了口气，搓了一把脸。

他也许确实没有选对时间地点，但司的确是认真的，他考虑过很多方式，打过很多腹稿，但千空总是会出乎他的意料，让他情不自禁。

在他沉默的时候更衣室的门开了，百舌用三根手指提着一瓶能量饮料笑嘻嘻地走进来。

司：“······有什么事情？”他觉得这一幕似曾相识。百舌把饮料放在他手边，自己也不走过来就倚在更衣柜上，抱着胸看司：“没什么，就是大伙儿都挺关心你的。”

司觉得他只是想凑热闹，但他也不是会为这点小事发作的人，只是默许了百舌的存在，沉默蔓延了一会儿，百舌问道：“Omega的事？”

司不回话，只是礼貌地笑了笑，百舌对这种事的灵敏程度在他意料之中，而他早就决定了不去听他的任何意见。

“欸——司桑，不会吧。”百舌抬起眉毛，有的时候司真的很钦佩他的自信心，那是一种只有清晰地认识到自己有与众不同的天赋，并且凭借着那种天赋一路顺风顺水活过来的人才有的一种放松和随意，永远不会怯于输出自己的价值观，也永远不觉得耽于享乐有什么不对，你也许会看他不顺眼，但你的态度一点也影响不到他，所以总有一天，你会开始羡慕他。

“为了一个Omega，真的有必要？”百舌的声音掩盖了更衣室外的杂音，司没有刻意去听，但那逐渐认真起来的语气却引起了他的注意，百舌抱起胳膊，“Alpha几百个人里才出一个，你和我又是那几百个人里才出一个里的顶尖，Omega对我们而言根本是要多少有多少。”

司有点惊讶，不是为在现代社会居然还存在这么纯粹的力量崇拜，而是为百舌的语气，他听上去是真的想让他知道，想要说服他。

“司桑，你比我强，应该活的比我更随意吧，一个两个Omega什么的根本不该成为困扰你的事情。”百舌脸上没有笑容，看到一个比他强大得多的Alpha为这种他嗤之以鼻的事情魂不守舍，不知为何让他散漫惯了的灵魂里生出一种无名的焦躁。

就好像是被大肆嘲讽了一番，还找不到能教训的始作俑者，又窝火又憋屈。

司看了百舌一会儿，直到后者快要发毛才移开眼睛，淡淡地说：“既然如此，我也告诉你一件事吧，百舌。”他缓缓站起来，两米多高的身形投下漫长阴影，“不要对你根本不了解的事情大言不惭。”

司的声音温和而平静，他没必要和从没有遇见过真正的珍贵和美好相遇的人较真，他只是不想千空被说的那么微不足道。

世界上不会再有第二个人，能看到他光鲜外壳的最里层，并且用最大的耐心和包容，一点一点地引他出泥沼，和千空相遇后，他才开始仰望星空。

这些事情和性别一点关系也没有。

司没有再去理会百舌，转而开始收拾自己的装备，他的忍耐已经到极限了，即便是龙水的别墅，现在也拦不住他。

他要去把千空找出来，然后再求一次婚，在这种事情上他是没有羞耻心的，就像是两年前在百货大楼的停车场他第一次表明自己的心意的时候一样，一遍一遍地告诉他，直到千空肯直面为止。

狮子王司是个彻头彻尾的行动派，苦难把他塑造成这样，他要用自己的手，把脑海中那些五光十色的设想都变成现实。

他不需要没有千空的将来。

拉链拉紧，司站起身准备走了，口袋里的手机却响了起来，把两个人都吓了一跳，电子设备的震动不知怎的带着一种疯狂的意味，司微微皱眉把它掏出来，看了一眼屏幕，为来电显示的姓名睁大了眼睛——是龙水。

龙水的号码是千空某一次夺了他的手机强行输进去的，叫他遇到解决不了的事情就找他，但显而易见，司一次也没播通过这串号码。

怎么会······

心中喃喃，一股寒意陡然窜上司的脊椎，飞快按下接听键，司将屏幕贴上自己的耳朵——

整个世界寂静无声。

十几秒的空白，司扔下装备，在百舌震惊的目光中咣当一声冲出更衣室，拔足狂奔。

整件事情发生的太突然了，或者说，太巧了，以至于谁也没能料到，更没法事先阻止。

事故发生的地方是千空最近一直在亲自盯着的新实验室建设项目的工地园区，开始的时候一切都很正常，很顺利，但是就在突然之间所有的小概率事件都撞到了一起：高处捆绑建材的金属绳碰巧因为某些原因崩断了，跟着负责人逛了大半个上午的Omega碰巧就站在正下方休息，因为天气炎热，他又碰巧把头盔摘了下来，低下头甩着脑袋让汗水流下来。

救护车抵达医院的时候他已经没有意识了，医生不得不给他打了全身麻醉，将他后颈处被切削出的一整道深而长的伤口缝合起来，再给他紧急输血，一场手术下来除颤做了好几次，最后还能活着从手术室里被推出来连医生都不禁啧啧称奇。  
手术进行的时候手术室外被各个年龄段各种职业的人挤了个水泄不通，连西瓜也被琉璃带来了，一直坚持到看到绿灯亮起，人被推出来，医生说出暂时没有生命危险的时候，才小声流着眼泪，慢慢地睡过去。

司是留到最后亦步亦趋跟着千空进了单人病房的那个，寂静的深夜，宽敞空旷的病房里只回荡着仪器运转的单调声音，冰冷的月光洒落在两张惨白的面孔上。

司沉默了很久很久，才终于从被褥中执起千空的一只手，用双手握住抵在额头上，肌肤相贴处传来的温度很凉很凉，像是要从骨髓里把司给冻住了。司咬紧牙关，闭上眼睛。

温热的东西从他的脸颊上淌了下了。

我的脖子还健在吗？

从一片黑暗里迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛的时候，千空皱着眉头很认真地扪心自问。

这委实不能怪他，麻醉的副作用还残留着，他又是神经敏感的Omega，此时此刻几乎连带着自己的半个后背都感觉不到了，绷带和不知道塞在哪里的固定架把他整个人板在床上，千空尝试着动了动，全身立刻反馈回潮水般的疲惫感。

于是他不得不老实下来，皱着脸盯着天花板回忆前因后果，这次的事情即便是在他二十年里经历过的众多倒霉事中也妥妥能稳拿冠军。

抱着最后一丝侥幸心理，千空动了动自己的脖子，拉扯的动作让本来已经麻木的神经被迫运作起来，将某处迟滞的疼痛传递给大脑皮层。

千空的眼神慢慢地暗了下去。

果然······

病房的门突然开了，打破了一室寂静，高大的男人把一缕黏在侧脸上的长发拨开，露出一双满是倦色的眼睛。他的睫毛和下巴上还挂着未干的水珠，想来大抵是去洗手间里泼了凉水，不是为了提神，他根本不可能在这种状况下睡着，他只是需要做点什么来让自己冷静下来。

司抬起头的瞬间，石榴红和深红棕在半空中相遇，Alpha冻在了原地。

“······千空？”

千空觉得司简直只用一步就迈到了他的床边，下一秒手也被夺了去，像是确认脉搏一般司将嘴唇贴上他的手腕，在千空好笑地伸手抻了一下他的头发之后才闪烁着眼角将那只手贴上自己的侧脸。

“千空、千空······太好了······”全身心都被潮水般涌来的宽心和慰藉淹没，司什么话也说不出来，只能一遍遍重复着青年的名字，仿佛一个刚刚学会讲话的幼儿。

“是是，我知道······笨蛋······”千空的声音既无奈又心疼，他和眼前的Alpha相处了两年了，还从来没见过他这么狼狈，这么心碎，这么不堪一击的样子，好像整个世界都在一夕之间崩毁，而他什么都没来得及做。

数日来第一次，千空开始反思起自己的态度，他不是一个喜欢逃避和拖延的人，但这一次他却总是安慰自己时间还久，日子还长，他有的是空闲去好好斟酌司的请求，但事实证明现实永远比故事更加残酷，也更加离奇，如果这一次他没能挺过来呢？即便是伤口的位置再偏个一厘米，都能直接要了他的命。

这对他们两个而言都将成为不可磨灭的遗憾。

千空艰难地把视线看向身边的Alpha，正准备说些什么的时候，司反而先开口了：“千空，以后绝对不要再去那么危险的地方了，嗯，如果必须要去的话，也一定要让我陪同。”

千空愣了一下，刚想张嘴，司却立刻继续道，“还有，以后绝对不能再离开我的视线范围，千空的运气实在太差了，只能由我来杜绝这种事情再发生的可能性了······”

限制人身自由的不平等条约还在单方面被源源不断订立着，千空哑口无言地瞪着嘴巴张合不停的司，终于反应过来大声说道：“喂喂喂！你这家伙一个人在那儿自说自话什么呢！？我可一毫米都没打算同意呢吧？我是你家刚上幼稚园的臭小鬼吗？”

正说道「过马路要手拉手」的司闻言不仅没有悔改，情绪反倒更激烈了：“那是因为千空一不注意就会陷入危机的缘故！”

二十岁两米一的Alpha瞪着眼睛义正辞严，蛮不讲理的程度简直叫千空目瞪口呆，司深吸了一口气，像是彻底自暴自弃了一样一股脑地说道：“千空，你根本不知道，多少次我都想过真的把你囚禁起来，就锁在我们每天一起同床共枕的那间卧室的双人床的一条腿上，接手你全部的生活起居，给你喂食，给你擦身，让你的生命中只存在我一个，让你变得没有我就活不下去，然后在你的发情期我们就做爱，不需要其他任何别的东西，我只有你你也只有我。我和你说过很多次我爱你，我说我爱你的时候我说的就是这种程度的爱，我想占有你千空，我想把你彻底变成我的Omega，我的妻子，我一生的伴侣······”

司的嘴角挂着的凄惨的笑容和支离破碎的瞳孔交相辉映，千空静静地凝视了他一会儿，忽然柔和地垂下了眼角，用略带沙哑的声音说道：“好吧，司。”

垂着头等待审判的司愣住了，“千空，你刚刚······”

“我说，好，司。”千空笑着蜷了蜷手指，像是一下笨拙的抚摸。

“我答应了，司。”

07.

起居室的门开了。

一个高大的人影用和他体形极不相符的小心翼翼的动作轻手轻脚地滑入一片寂静的厅堂，没有发出一丝声音，他目指卧室，却在路过沙发的时候被一股力道猝不及防拽住了衣角。

黑发男人愣了一下，低下头冲着斜后方看过去  
一双阔别了半个多月的宝石般的红眼睛就在半空中与他不期而遇。那是千空，当然了，这个时间还窝在他们公寓的沙发上，用毯子把自己裹成蚕蛹的除了石神千空还能有谁呢？

如今这个雪白的小东西正皱着眉头把自己从织物的堡垒里挣出来，眯成两道细缝的眼睛紧紧盯着尴尬地站在沙发旁边的司，目光冷的像是两把抛过光的餐刀。

“司？”

“呀，千空。”司勉强笑了笑，千空的手还拽在他的衣摆上，而且看情况短时间内没有撒开的意思，“怎么这个时间还不睡？已经凌晨三点了哦。”

“闭嘴，笨蛋，现在可不是你提问的时间。”千空用目光把他固定在原地，双手松开抱在胸前，他的语气又冷又硬，听上去像是在竭力克制自己的情绪，然而它们还是从他说出的每一个字里泄露了出来：“你这家伙，这半个月时间究竟跑到哪里去了？”

半个月前他伤愈出院后司就消失了，他说这个词的时候他指的就是字面意思，无论什么手段都联络不上，跟他一块儿生活久了的司显然完全懂的怎么完美规避千空的地毯式搜索。第一个星期所有人无论有工作的没工作的都排着队来安慰他，他也找了各种各样的理由来说服他自己，可是在两个星期过去之后即便是他也开始自暴自弃。

那块掉下来的钢筋把他的腺体整个撕裂了，现代医学保住了他的性命，却没能把他完完整整地拼凑回来，从今以后的他再也没法散发出那种令Alpha趋之若鹜的信息素了，对于其他Omega而言这或许还不是毁灭性的打击，他们毕竟还没有失去生育能力，这个操蛋的社会赋予给他们的好像是唯一的天职，但是对于他而言，这他妈的就是结束，从今以后他虽然骨子里仍然保有Omega的基因，但日常生活却已经和Beta无异，没有味道，不能繁衍，也难怪司不想要他。

司并没有因为千空尖锐的质问而露怯，相反的他站在原地沉吟了一会儿，然后当着千空的面挂上了与从前如出一辙的温和笑脸，走过来张开双臂想要把千空抱起来：“嗯，没有事先打招呼是我的失态，真的非常抱歉，我只是突然有事情得去海外出差一段时间，详细的事情我明天会慢慢解释的，今天就先休息吧？嗯，毕竟真的已经很晚了。”

熬夜对Omega不好。明明自己就是通宵专业户的司在这些小事上却意外的细腻又严格，在从前经常会被Alpha的龟毛烦到崩溃的Omega如今却为这普普通通的一句话突然如鲠在喉。

司的体温凑得很近了，是那种他很熟悉的，每晚都包裹着他入睡的，如同被阳光充分烘烤过的动物皮毛一般的暖，千空眨了眨眼睛，险些就要这么落泪。

他想念这份温度想了整整三百八十七个小时零十三分四十六秒——从司彻底宣告失踪的那个瞬间他就开始数秒，在睡梦中也一样。他全身的细胞都在为久别重逢而喜悦，但他大脑中属于理智的那部分冷酷而清晰地告诉他这根本不是失而复得，所以他突然咬牙发起狠来，一把推在司的胸膛上，竭力把自己和Alpha拉开距离。司愣了一下，随即柔和地垂下眼角，耐心地说道：“千空，别任性了。我抱你去浴室泡个澡放松一下，然后我们一起睡觉。”

他根本没想回答他的问题。

像是胃里突然炸开了一团火球，千空猛地踹了司一脚，将凑上来的Alpha又一次强硬推开，闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，在司诧异的目光中，千空竭力把声音里的颤抖压抑下去：“司，事到如今你还回来干什么？我是个多残次的Omega你在医院的时候就一清二楚，现在你走了，一走就是半个月，连电话都不舍得打，我知道你不想要我了，没问题，我也没逼着你和我结婚，现在我们两个都对彼此没价值了，你干嘛还要回来呢？”

千空本来打算把这段话说的不卑不亢，以显示出他一点也没有为此受到干扰，他依旧是那个唯理性是图的天才科学家，他的任何价值只由他自己定义，而不是眼前这个人。

但是他失败了，失败的显而易见。

司的猝然离开让他第一次觉得自己一文不值。  
司愣住了，然后他的表情肉眼可见地冷下去，像是阴云密布摇摇欲坠的天空，他忽然就摒弃了刚才那些优柔的温情，粗暴地伸出一只手扳住千空的下巴，另外一只手则握住他的肩膀，强迫Omega面对自己。

“千空，你刚才说什么？”司眯着眼睛，如同冷彻的酒液的目光从中射出来，“如果我没听错的话，嗯，是不打算和我结婚了吗？”

千空咬着牙瞪他，司捏的他有些疼，被Alpha整个掌控人身自由让他同时感到委屈和耻辱，“啊！对啊！我现在后悔了！当初答应你就百分之一百亿是个错误！”

他不该说这句话的，因为这彻底激怒了Alpha，司的手掌猛然张开，虎口卡住千空的下巴，直接将他整个人翻了个个儿，面朝下按在沙发上，自己也跟着跨上去，如同自然界最原始的交媾的野兽一样，将自己的交配对象牢牢掌控在四肢的牢笼中。

“唔、混蛋！你干什么！？”千空憋了一口气，他的语气激烈，声音却在颤抖，他能感觉到那根硬邦邦的东西此时此刻就戳在他的屁股上，滚烫的、搏动的，伴随着司充满欲望的、饥渴的喘息，比陷入发情期的他有过之而无不及。

千空还想挣扎，但司轻易就撕掉了他的衣服，并且在手指插进他的后穴的时候发出一声轻轻的嗤笑，千空揪着沙发垫浑身震颤，一半是因为司的手指挤压前列腺带来的快感，另一半是因为无处安放，铺天盖地，汹涌澎湃的屈辱——即便是被这样毫无尊严地玩弄，他仍旧想司操他，想得下腹着火，想的后穴抽搐，爱液泛滥。

司也没让他失望，几下根本称不上前戏的扩张之后就直接捅了进来，握着他的胯前后耸动，动作粗暴狂野，没有半点绅士柔情。不在发情期也没有好好扩张过的后穴没被撕裂纯粹是托了Omega基因的福，千空仰着脖子，在每一次撞击中被挫得向前冲去，又在抽出来的时候被无情带回，痛感和快感相互交织，沉重的热量无情地重击他的前列腺和闭合的生殖腔，连日来一直盘旋在他脑子里的那些想法忽然就一齐涌上心头，千空嘶哑地高叫了一声，在这疼痛的欢愉中抵达高潮，身后的Alpha也粗喘着射进他的屁股里，浓稠精液像是源源不断爆发的山洪，烫的他止不住的痉挛抽搐。司实在太大，以至于拔出去的时候千空的后穴一时合不拢，含不住的那些精液就溢出来，顺着那个漂亮的屁股汩汩地流。

他们两个都在喘气，这场纯粹发泄性质的性爱似乎让彼此的情绪都平息了不少，至少不再像是两座苏醒的火山对喷了，司休息了一会儿，缓缓降低了自己的重心，将趴在沙发上，仍旧沉浸在高潮余韵中微微战栗的Omega搂进怀里，让他的肩胛紧贴着他的胸膛。他将脸埋入他的颈窝，深深地，如释重负地呼了一口气。

千空还是不理他，尽管他的脸上已经挂上了泪痕，他还是坚持住了自己的立场，在司开口解释清楚来龙去脉之前，他绝对不会听他的任何提议，即便那对他而言有益无害。

时间一分一秒流逝，身后司似乎是叹了口气，紧接着将嘴唇轻轻贴在他受了伤又痊愈，如今只留下一道浅色的、微微凸起的疤痕的腺体上用舌尖轻舔，千空因此抖的更厉害了，他不知道这是不是一种变相的嘲讽。

“千空，抱歉，我不知道你是这么想的······否则我一定会提前和你说一声的。”

司的声音温和沉稳，水波一样在寂静室内一圈一圈荡漾开来，那个温柔的大个子又回来了，千空咬紧嘴唇，忍住呻吟。司闭着眼睛轻嗅千空的颈间，他不可能再闻到曾经那种甜味了，但他看上去仍为此着迷。

“我去联络了百夜先生，这就是我消失这么久的原因，现在可以原谅我了吗？千空。”

千空瞪大了眼睛。

他几乎要以为自己听错了，这个Alpha干了什么？去联络了他那个身在几千公里外太空飞船上飘着的老爹？开什么玩笑？从这里到最近的太空基地需要多久路程？他又是怎么说服工作人员放行他这个闲杂人等的？

千空怔怔地思考着，脑海中涌现出的问题堆积如山，但他却没有丝毫怀疑司所言的真实性，在他心底里，只要是这个男人下定了决心要去做的事情，从来就没有完不成的。

千空动了动嘴唇，干枯的话语像落叶一样飘落在沙发上，“你去找他干什么？”

司闻言把他从沙发上扶起来，让他转过身盘腿坐着，又把他的脸颊按在自己的胸膛上，他的声音听起来难得有一点腼腆：“我觉得既然决定了要和千空结婚，这种事情果然还是应该征求一下百夜先生的意见，所以就临时规划了行程去了海外。”  
千空沉默许久，内心仍旧在为这个事实而震动，无论是耻辱还是愤怒都烟消云散了，一时间形成的情绪真空让他不知该如何反应，只低声说道：“······那你为什么都不告诉我一声？”

司又笑了一下，明明没有看到司的脸，千空却觉得他必定是在脸红着的：“嗯，关于这个，因为想要准备一个惊喜给千空，所以就什么都没有说。”  
司的大手一下一下抚过他略微潮湿的白发，千空的鼻头忽然一酸，先前被那样粗暴地对待都没有痛快地流出来的泪水此时此刻却无声地脱离了桎梏，一滴一滴滴落在他的大腿上，消失在垫子里。

“······什么惊喜啊，笨蛋。”

司停顿了一下，似乎是有点为难，但最终对千空的纵容战胜了一切，他站起身来把刚刚扔到地上的背包拉开，从暗袋里掏出了一个天鹅绒的首饰盒。

郑重其事地，司将那个酒红色的小盒子放到了千空手中，后者诧异地瞪了它一会儿，才伸出手缓缓将它打开，里头是一枚设计精巧，光芒温润，镶嵌宝石的戒指，鲜润的鸽子血被华贵的金托住，千空怔怔然看了它好一会儿，司就坐在他旁边观察着他的一举一动，神色紧张。

“这玩意儿是······”

“是定制的。”司柔声说，伸手替千空将盒子里的戒指拿出来，好整以暇戴在无名指上，“材料，嗯，来自我的冠军腰带。”

千空又一次陷入震惊，这一晚他经受的情绪波动实在太剧烈了，他的太阳穴突突直跳。他看看司，又看看手上这件美丽的首饰。

这是用司的冠军腰带做的······

他当然知道那是什么，UFC冠军的标志，全球顶尖格斗家的证明，纯金打造的腰带，凝聚着一介武者生涯的全部荣耀。

他将自己所有的荣耀都献给他。

“千空，你说过，狮子关在笼子里太可怜了。”司轻轻拉过他的手，在无名指上落下亲吻，眼睛看着千空，“但是狮子如果要在人类的社会活下去，也必须要至少学会收敛。”

“狮子也需要被训导，被束缚，这是他选择去爱一个人需要付出的代价。”司轻轻地吻上他的眉心，嘴唇一路下滑，最终与另一对颤抖着的嘴唇相遇。

“而我希望那个人是你，千空，那一次实在是太草率了，所以在这里我想再说一遍，千空，我爱你，想和你结婚，可以和我结婚吗？”

良久的寂静，千空听到自己用哽咽着的声音，笑着说了一声：“啊！当然了！”

08.

西南北东小姐抱着自己的相机在人群中被夸张地挤来挤去。

现在凌晨六点不到，晨光熹微的机场就已经挤满了一望无际的汹涌人潮，如同跨年夜的时代广场，快门闪光灯和声嘶力竭的喊话声响成一片。面对此番空前盛况，先前磨破了嘴皮才和杂志社主编争取到这次采访机会的南小姐觉得如果每在心里骂一句脏话都会给灵魂罪加一等的话，光是这几个小时里辱骂的同行遍数就足够把她打入地狱。

深吸了一口气，今年才刚刚入职的Omega女性将自己珍爱的相机好整以暇护在怀里，挺直了腰杆下一秒就又开始冲锋陷阵。

今天是世界知名的格斗家狮子王司与世界知名的科学家石神千空结束蜜月，搭机回国的日子，早在一周前国内所有社交媒体就已经在摩拳擦掌，纷纷派出各自社内最身强力壮员工，组成的洪流能够将一介Omega，同时还是女性，瞬间淹没的一根头发丝都找不见。

凭借自己娇小体格在人墙中见缝插针，南将牙关咬紧，她尝到一点自己口红的蜡味，混合着周围Alpha和Beat的体味，让她不合时宜地有些反胃。  
她知道她不该如此自不量力的，拍大明星落地纯粹是体力活，但她之所以不惜付出「拍不到好角度就辞职谢罪」的代价也要把这个机会从自己的Alpha同事手上抢过来的原因，就是因为灵长类最强的男人，狮子王司是她自几年前他第一次在拳击场上亮相起就义无反顾追逐至今的偶像。

明明跑新闻的最见多的就是场面，可那时候作为实习生被体育版的前辈呼来喝去的时候偶然投向赛场的的一瞥却被她铭记于心，她也说不好自己到底为什么会仅仅因为浮光掠影的一帧风景就对一个拳击手死心塌地，也许是因为那个瞬间终于将对手击倒，挂着满脸的血污和淤青屹立在光芒中心的人像周身散发出来的那股叛逆的气场和她那时候的心境有了微妙的重合，尽管他们一个是Omega一个是Alpha，身份地位都千差万别，但那股对于现实，对于生活的反抗精神却是刻在骨子里的。

从那以后南就把他当做了某种支柱般的意象，靠着收集这零星的光芒在对于Omega而言比地狱也好不了多少的职场里蹒跚前行着。

而现在那头永远也不屈服、不认输的狮子也有了自己认可的主人，说不失落，不寂寞是骗人的，但相比有些极端粉丝的极端言论，南只是想亲自来看一眼，看一看自己偶像认可、选择的究竟是个怎样的人物。

所以这次无论如何都要······！

也许是因为她正想入非非，也许是因为她冲的太猛，又或许是因为前面几个人碰巧在挪位，总之她的高跟鞋没能成功稳住她的重心，伴随着一声惊叫，先前遮蔽她视野的那些人墙都消失的无影无踪，散落零星星屑的的墨兰天空一下子闯入她大睁的双眸，她斜着向过道摔去，脑子里几乎已经拟好了明天一早所有社交媒体头版头条的副标题——

然而预想中的狼狈结局没有到来，一双手从侧面伸过来在千钧一发之际把她扶住了，可这个见义勇为的英雄自己也没足够的力气，被带着一齐向地上倒去，南睁大眼睛想尽量调整重心不波及到这个好心的陌生人，但下一秒另外一双手就介入调停，宽大、有力，骨节凸起又附着零星疤痕的手掌从她视野中一掠而过，稳稳地扶住了身后人的肩膀。

那是狮子王司。

没等南来得及震惊于自己的运气，一个陌生男声就响了起来，“啊，好险好险，谢了，司。”

话音刚落又就又把视线放在了她身上，南站直身子愣愣地看着眼前白发的青年，他是一个纤细的Omega，有一双漂亮的红眼睛和张扬自信的气场，南听见他问自己：“你没事吧？玛丽莲梦露？”

南吃惊的甚至没有余裕去在意那个称呼，自己崇拜了将近四年的偶像就站在自己面前，温柔的目光落在白发青年侧脸上，从刚才起，他的手就没有从他的肩膀上挪开。

“怎么了？吓傻了吗？还是哪里扭伤了？”见她不回话，千空抬起眉毛问她，忽然一下在她面前蹲下去，拾起她刚刚落在地上的高跟鞋，就那么蹲在地上为她摆正，抬起头示意她穿上。

南的心猛地震了一下，进而是宽慰和释然。

这样啊。她弯下腰从千空手中接过自己的鞋，好好穿回去，她实际上并不喜欢这种会让脚后跟着火的服饰，但是如果有人能如此郑重其事地对待她的话，她也不介意继续忍耐它一会。

所以就是这个人，拯救了司桑。

她抬起头，重新观察石神千空的容貌，他实在是个太特别的人了，仅仅是被他注视着，就能让你感到自己是多么与众不同，绝无仅有。

太好了，司桑。

南深深鞠了一躬，然后举起自己的相机大声说：“司桑，千空先生，可以让我给你们拍一张照片吗？”

她的声音可能太高太尖锐了，千空有些诧异地睁大眼睛，但很快就笑了出来，伸出指骨修长的手拍了拍肩膀上拳击手的手背，示意他赶紧凹个造型准备上镜。司的回应是紧紧把他搂在了臂弯中，另一只手与他交握在胸前，金红配色的戒指交相辉映，闪烁温润柔光。

一直嘈杂的周遭不知怎的忽然安静下来，南的眼底也涌上热意，为了掩饰她将摄像机举起，口中喊出预备的一二三——

咔嚓！

闪光灯亮起的瞬间，朝阳在地平线处骤现，镜头中一高一矮两个人像定格成永远，黑发的Alpha和白发的Omega脸上同时绽开笑容。

整个世界都被点亮了。

  
FIN


End file.
